


Love, Loss and Marriage

by sauciemel



Series: Cutting Loose [3]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 27,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauciemel/pseuds/sauciemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zane left Ty on the eve of their wedding thinking Ty cheated on his with ex David. But Ty hadn’t. Ty is a shadow of the man he had been with Zane. Zane has put in for a transfer, won’t talk to no one. Shutting himself off. Ty has tried to tell him the truth but Zane won’t take his calls his mail comes back un-opened. But when tragedy strikes it makes one of them see what they could lose…or already have lost.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="http://postimage.org/"></a><br/><img/><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part Three in a Series.
> 
> 1\. Cutting Loose  
> 2\. Past and Present

1.

Ty sat on the end of the bed as he pulled his converse on. The sheets were rumpled from yet another sleepless night. It had been a few days now. Nick and Kelly were still there, Deuce, Digger and Owen had to head back to their lives.

Ty had to go in to work today as his week off was done. He had no idea where Zane was; his badge, gun and bike were still here. Only his passport was missing. Ty knew if he wanted he could find him but then again if Zane didn’t want to be found he wouldn’t. Tying his laces Ty pushed up off the bed and grabbed his jacket. 

Walking to the bedside table where the bracelet laid he pulled open the drawer. Ty had placed his own bracelet in there the night before. His hand wavered over the mobile that lay there. It wasn’t Zane’s - that was in his pocket along with his own. No, this was the one Dick had told him to bin months and months ago. Ty hadn’t.

Picking it up Ty looked around, he didn’t want to be in this house anymore so he turned it on knowing the SIM card would still be active. Waiting until it came on Ty typed a text _#Ready for next my mission#_ He hit send. 

Shrugging into his jacket Ty took Zane’s mobile out of his pocket and dropped it into the drawer, closing it.

-

Nick and Kelly had stayed for Ty’s sake after they found out all that had gone on. Deuce said he would be speaking to David as Ty had wanted to kill him, literally. But they had managed to calm him after he had come around. Ty had spent the past few days in a haze really, staying in his room. Nick had heard him sobbing on a night, then yelling out in his nightmares. 

Kelly was sitting drinking coffee when they heard movement on the stairs. “When do you have to go back?”

“I have to go later today. What about you?” Nick said as he placed his dirty dishes into the sink to be washed.

“Same I have to start packing.” Kelly smiled.

Nick smiled back, Kelly was coming to live with him in Boston in the poxy little flat he had when he didn’t live on the boat. They would look into a bigger place once Kelly found a job. “I need to make room for your stuff. You can’t bring…”

“…I know don’t worry I have someone who will look after my little garden hidden in the woods he gets a cut of what’s there so don’t worry Nicko I won’t bring my weed.” Kelly laughed.

Ty walked into the small kitchen and poured a glass of OJ. “When you off?”

“After we drop you at work, I have made sure you have food in and you need to eat Grady.” Nick said.

“Nick it’s not the first time I have been dumped you know. I will be fine.” Ty said downing the juice.

Kelly rolled his eyes. Ty was doing what he always did - pushing it under the carpet and getting on with things. “Bullshit Six. This was different so don’t go hiding or shit.”

Ty just held his hands up and then set the glass down. “Look sure it hurts that he left without actually listening to my side but I can’t drag him back can I? I have to get on. It was good while it lasted. Now I need to get into the office I have shit to do.”

Nick washed the cups and plates and then they all got into the car. Nick and Kelly dropped Ty off and Ty promised he would be fine and they didn’t need to mollycoddle him.

Ty waved them off as he pulled his phone out. 

_#ticket waiting in your locker Dan has been informed#_

Pocketing the phone Ty headed up to his locker to grab the ticket and left knowing he would get clothes and things wherever he was being sent to. He sent a text off to Nick _#going dark bro#_ was all it said as he turned his personal phone off and then headed for the airport.

~*~

Zane stood looking out of the large picture windows of the guest house on his Dad’s ranch. He had put in for some vacation time from the Bureau; Dan had looked at Zane and said he had 2 weeks leave left, so Zane had took them. It gave him time to think on what he wanted to do. Whether he should transfer to Austin or just retire. His heart hurt and he was barely sleeping. He had bought a bottle of Jack Daniels the morning he had left Ty but it sat un-opened on the counter in the small kitchen.

Zane was determined not to give in to the demons of his past. His heart hurt every time he thought about Ty, and that was almost every waking moment of the day and night. His Dad had said Ty had sent letters to the ranch and Zane had told him to send them back.

Harrison and Annie had tried to find out what had happened but all Zane said was that all things end before heading to the guesthouse and holing up here. 

Looking down at his bandaged hand from thumping the wall Zane clenched it and felt the throbbing pain. Another thing he had refused to take was the painkillers, if he did he knew he would open that bottle and be lost for good.

Moving his eyes from the landscape outside the window Zane walked to the couch and lay on it, putting his arm across his eyes as he prayed for sleep or something…to wake up and have this all be a bad dream. He wanted to smell Ty again, touch him, hold him. 

But it wasn’t a dream, those scratches and nail marks were real. Zane sat up; a sob escaping from him as he did. This was just as bad as losing Becky, but what was worse about it was that Ty was out there alive. Getting up from the couch Zane grabbed his hat and headed out towards the truck, maybe his dad had some work for him.

~*~

Nick sat looking at the text. “He’s gone dark.”

Kelly grabbed the phone. “The stupid bastard, he isn’t in a fit state of mind to go into black ops or whatever Burns throws him into. Call Deuce.”

“Kels…I…”

“For Fuck’s sake! You and Ty can both be stubborn dicks.” Kelly said as he pulled his own phone out and called Deuce.

-

Deuce was sat in his favourite chair with his little girl on his lap telling her a story when his phone went off.

Livi walked in. “Let me take her.”

Amelia giggled as she saw her mommy.

Deuce kissed Amelia’s hair as Livi took her and he answered the call. “Kelly hey, everything is ok right?”

“Well Deuce, if you call your brother going dark ok then all is well.”

“What? What do you mean dark?”

“Deuce you know that Ty does little jobs for Dick as much as me and Nick know.”

“Dick wouldn’t….fuck he doesn’t know that Ty and Zane split up.”

“Yeah well I think you should tell him before Ty goes deep.”

“I’ll call him.” Deuce said as he hung up and thumbed through to Dick’s number.

“Hello Deacon.” Richard said.

“Pull Ty out of whatever op you have just sent him on.”

“How do you know about that?”

“It doesn’t matter Richard, he isn’t in any frame of mind for something like this right now. Not after what has happened.”

“Deuce I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Ty and Zane broke up a few days ago. The day before they were gonna marry.”

“Jesus Christ why didn’t they tell me. Zane came in and asked about vacation time and he took the 2 weeks he has left. I thought maybe Ty was going to ask too I had his time off sorted also but then he text me this morning. I can’t contact him till he reaches his placement.”

“Where did you send him?”

“Deuce you know I can’t tell you that.”

“The hell you can’t and you will have a number for him give me it.”

“Deuce I can’t, it’s not proper protocol.”

“Neither is sending a man who is heartbroken and not thinking straight. Ty needs to shoot something and you just put the loaded gun in his hand. PULL HIM OUT NOW!!” Deuce hung up.

“Bad is it?” Livi asked.

Deuce nodded. “It could be a whole lot worse.”

*********************************************************************

To Be Continued in Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> ****  
> _This is a Sequel to Past and Present._   
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Written by SaucieMel  
> Beta read by DTGuttergirly,
> 
> Read on to find out
> 
>  
> 
> **All Characters belong to Abi Roux author of the cut and run series. No profit will be made from this story.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Contains – M/M  
> **  
>  Chapters - 2/20  
> Smut, Violence, Romance
> 
>  
> 
> **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Past and Present.
> 
> Part 3 of a Saga.
> 
> 1\. Cutting Loose  
> 2\. Past and Present

2.

Stepping off the plane Ty walked straight to the row of lockers scanning along till he found the one he wanted. Opening the envelope he had he shook it so the key fell out. Slipping it into the small yale lock then pulling open the door. Inside was a black bag, pulling it out Ty shut the door, relocked it and headed out the airport.

Heading to the nearest bar Ty ordered a pint of Guinness and a whiskey chaser as he sat in a darkened corner he opened up the bag and took out the file on the top, then the gun and slid that into the back of his jeans. As soon as the drinks were set down in front of him, he downed the whiskey and then drank deeply from the glass when his mobile vibrated. Which was a shock in itself, as he hadn’t even told Dick he was here and he wouldn’t until he found digs. But he pulled it out.

_#get your ass back to Baltimore now.#_

“What the fuck?” Ty said as he tapped the number to dial Dick as he dropped the file back into the top of the bag.

“Get home now Grady.” Dick said as soon as his phone rang.

“Why? You just sent me the fuck out here.”

“Yeah well that was before I got a call from Deacon.”

“Shit.” Ty said. He shouldn’t have text Nick. “So what…look I am here now I was just about to open the damn file.” Ty kept his voice low.

“Don’t open it. Get that bag and its contents back to the airport and then book the next flight home. That’s an order.”

“What? Don’t you think I can do my job director?”

“Right now…no.” Dick said. “Home and that’s a goddamn order Tyler.”

“Yes sir.” Ty said as he shut the phone off and pocketed it. Downing down the rest of his pint he dropped the gun discreetly back into the bag and headed for the airport.

-

Dick sat looking at his phone as he then dialed Garrett.

Zane had brushed down the horses, mucked out the stables; his shirt was hung over the stable door when the back of his jeans started to vibrate. Dropping the rake down he reached into his pocket pulling it out and he looked and saw it was Burns. He almost hit the reject button but instead he swiped it.

“Sir.”

“Garrett.”

“What is it?” 

“You could have told me you and Grady have had a falling out.”

“What?”

“You heard me. I just had to pull…”

“…stop there I don’t want to know what shit you had to pull him from. He is nothing to do with me anymore. I am thinking over my situation and unless Washington or Baltimore is on fire don’t call me again sir.” Zane said hanging up then turning his phone off. He wished he hadn’t gotten a new one. He went back to the task he was doing.

~*~

It was the early hours of the morning when Ty landed back in Baltimore. He had bought a bottle of Jack Daniels in the duty free shop and headed home. Kicking the front door shut and dropping his keys to the bowl on the small table he walked through the darkened house, he stopped when he knew someone was there. He went to go for his gun but it wasn’t there. “Fuck.”

A light came on. “Sit.”

Ty set his bag with the whiskey in next to the chair. “Make a habit of breaking into your agents homes do you?”

“You are more than just an agent to me Tyler and you know that.” Dick said.

Ty sat in the chair. “Look I am doing ok Dick. Sure it hurt that he cut and run.”

“What happened?”

“Is this my boss or my friend I am talking to?”

“Your uncle.” Dick said.

Ty licked his lips and ran his hand down his face and back up then through his hair. “David happened.” Ty said and then went on to tell Dick all about what had gone on.

“So Zane didn’t even give you a chance to explain?”

Ty shook his head as he reached for the bag. “You want a drink?”

“Not if it’s that crap you normally drink.” Dick said.

Ty shook his head. “No, I need the hard stuff tonight.” He pulled the bag up and took the bottle out. “Crack that while I go get some glasses.”

Dick reached over and took the bottle. Ty never drank the hard stuff unless he was mourning. Then he realized that in a way he was.

Ty came back with two tumblers with balls of ice in them. Setting them down he reached back over and took the bottle opened it and poured the drinks. “Cheers.”

Dick tipped his glass and then took a sip. “What now?”

“Now I can toss all his shit off the balcony and get on with my life.” Ty downed the glass and poured another. 

Dick shook his head. “Ty, look take tomorrow off you are covered by supposedly working for me. Drown your sorrows but then report to work in 2 days.” Dick stood up. “For the record son I am sorry. I thought you and Zane…”

“Me too, me too.” Ty whispered as he held the glass in his hand.

Dick put his hand on Ty’s shoulder and gently squeezed. “Do you know where he is?”

Ty shook his head. “I wrote letters to where I thought he would be but they came back with not at this address on.”

Dick sighed. “He is in Texas.”

Ty looked up at Dick. “Really?”

Dick nodded. “He put in for 2 weeks leave, the last of his leave. Said he needed to think about his situation.”

Ty swirled the drink in his glass. “I should go there…”

Dick smiled and reached into his pocket and pulled out the plane ticket. “Open return. Go get your guy back.”

Ty reached out and took the ticket.

~*~

Zane was sat on the porch smoking when he heard the door creak open and he smelt it. “What do you want Annie?”

“I want to know what is wrong with my brother.” 

Zane stubbed the cigarette out. “Ty and I…”

Annie moved closer to him. “You and Ty what?”

“We were going to get married.”

“About time.”

“Yeah well it’s never gonna fucking happen now is it.” Zane said his voice rising.

“Why?” Annie put her hand on his arm.

Zane closed his eyes. “Because he fucked his first love during our bachelor party.”

“Oh god Zane.”

“I interrupted them.” Zane sighed then told her what had happened. All the while, he looked out onto the ranch.

“Zane, did you let him tell his side?”

“No, because one thing Beaumont Tyler Grady is good at is fucking lying.”

“Z, I don’t condone what he did but you need to let him explain.”

Zane stood up and turned to his sister. “I don’t have to let that ass explain jack shit. I don’t want to talk about him anymore. Tomorrow I am handing in my notice and retiring and doing the one thing I should have done years ago.”

Annie took a step back. “What?”

“Run this place. Mother was right. I should never have joined the bureau. Would have saved all the fucking heartache.” Zane then grabbed his hat off the table, pulled it on, and headed towards the guesthouse.

Annie stood there dumbstruck.

“Did I just hear right?” Harrison said walking around from the other side of the house.

Annie looked at her dad and nodded. “I think we are losing him again.”

Harrison put his arm around his daughter. “He is hurting Annie, he needs time.”

“But…what if…”

“Annie if he was going to nose dive back into drink and drugs this isn’t where he would have come. Now inside Jake needs his mommy.”

Annie nodded as she heard her baby boy cry.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ty remembered how hot Texas was, surface of the sun hot he had once said. Pulling up at the gate he looked down the road, the gate was open. That meant visitors were allowed in. Putting the car into drive Ty headed for the house.

*********************************************************************

**To Be Continued in Chapter 3**

 

[](http://postimage.org/)   



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Evil Muse wrote this. Sorry.

3.

Annie was sat on the porch feeding baby Jake when she saw the car driving up. “Daddy.” she called out.

Harrison stepped out and looked where Annie was. “I was wondering when he would turn up.”

“You think it’s a good idea he has?”

“Annie, they need to have this out. If they love each other like I think they do they will work through this. Now you go on in while I tell him Zane is in the barn.” 

Annie got up and looked over as Ty got out the car. With a small nod of her head she headed inside the house.

Ty pulled his aviators off and set the black Stetson that had once belonged to Zane on his head.

“Morning son.”

“Morning Sir.” Ty said as he closed the door.

“I am guessing you’re not here to see me.”

“No sir.” Ty said. “I guess he told you.”

“Zane has told me nothing. Just turned up and when Annie and I asked him what was wrong all he said was all things end.”

“For the wrong reasons.” Ty said letting his head drop. “Is he around?”

“He is in the barn.” Harrison said and then he reached out and put one hand on Ty’s shoulder. “Son I don’t know what has gone on between the two of you but I know one thing…I know how much you both love each other.”

Ty nodded as he turned and walked towards the barn.

-

Zane had been in the barn from first light, putting down the fresh straw after he had let the horses out into the paddock. Once again he had stripped off his shirt laying it on a post this time as he moved to pick up another bale he felt it.

Ty walked into the barn and he stood stock still at the sight before him. Zane was shirtless, in those damn black jeans he loved, brown Stetson on his head, the move of his muscles as he reached for the bale of hay. Then he saw him stop and knew Zane knew someone was watching him.

Zane turned and saw the last person he ever wanted to see. Turning back to pick the bale up he chose to ignore the fact the love of his life was there, the man who had broken his heart.

“Zane.” Ty said softly as Zane had turned away.

“Fuck off Grady.”

“No.”

Zane stepped into one of the stalls and pulled out his knife to cut the string so he could put the hay into the feed bags. “I have nothing to say to you.”

Ty walked to the stall. “Good then you can listen.”

“To more lies?”

“Fuck sake Zane, I thought we were past that. I haven’t lied to you.”

“Ty…” Zane said keeping his back to him. “…you lied to me for years.”

“That was different Zane and you know it was. I had reasons. I haven’t lied to you since. I almost lost you…I love you.”

“You cheated.”

“I didn’t.”

“The marks on your back, the fact you were flushed when I knocked on the door.” Zane shoved the hay in the bag.

“He tried it on yeah, but I shoved him away.”

“Ty Grady pushing his first love away…yeah.”

“I did. Then when he…when he disrespected you I decked him. Then you knocked on the door. I told him I love you, that I was marrying you.”

Zane turned around to Ty. He wanted to believe him so badly but he couldn’t. “You done?”

Ty stood there with his mouth hung open. “What?”

“With your little speech.”

“It’s not a speech it’s the fucking truth.”

“Look you said what you came here to say. You can go now.”

“So that’s it? You know the truth and you still don’t believe me?”

“If this was the other way around would you?” Zane said.

Ty looked at the man who was his whole world, at the scars on his chest. The sweat running down him making him wanted to lean in and lick it but he moved his eyes back up. He knew if this were the other way around he would be reacting the way Zane was. Ty closed his mouth and just shook his head the once.

“See. Go Ty, there isn’t anything more to be said.” Zane said.

“We can work past this Zane, we love each other.”

“Sometimes loving someone isn’t enough. Ty go please.”

“Make me.” Ty said.

“What?”

“You heard me, make me go. I am not leaving here without you.”

“Ty I am not going anywhere.”

“Neither am I then.”

“Stubborn bastard.”

“That’s me.”

Zane dropped the hay and the bag as he moved to Ty. “Just go Ty. Maybe you are telling the truth or maybe you did fuck him. You said you believed in fate.”

“I do.”

“Maybe fate has been telling us for years not to be together. Look at all the shit that has gone on since we got together.”

“That isn’t fate that’s just the shit luck we have. Lots of good stuff has happened too.”

“Ty, listen to me. I don’t want us to be an us anymore.”

“You were going to marry me.”

“Yes I was, but fate stepped in and found a way to stop us. Don’t you see? I do now…you and me its best it ends now.”

“No its not and fate isn’t trying to stop us. Fate gave us each other to love after all the crap we had been through. This because of what happened in New Orleans. I know I should have told you way before then Zane. I didn’t and I messed everything up. But we got past it. We were amazing. Being able to walk down the street holding your hand meant everything to me.”

“Look Ty I have heard what you had to say, I would like you to go.”

“No I am not. I can’t function without you.”

“Ty you will be fine without me.”

“No I won’t, you are everything I need without you there is nothing.”

“I am sorry I have made my mind up. It was fun while it lasted but all things end.”

“Not us. We were never meant to end.”

“Ty…please…”

Ty couldn’t believe what he was seeing and hearing. “Are you on drugs or something? I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“I don’t.” Zane replied knowing every word he was saying was killing him as much as Ty but he couldn’t live with Ty without trust or believing that he hadn’t cheated on him. So it was for the best to end it now.

“You don’t what?”

“I don’t want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Zane lied.

Ty saw red and he launched himself at Zane.

Zane didn’t manage to duck the first blow that landed on his jaw but he did the second. 

They went at each other just like they had all those years ago in that back alley but Zane was shocked to have the upper hand on Ty when he was stood over him and Ty was sprawled out in the hay. “It’s over. Don’t come back here.” Zane said as he walked away wiping his lip.

Ty lay there stunned as he licked his split lip. “I am gonna throw your shit off the balcony.” he yelled after him. “You utter bastard.”

“Do what you want with it.” Zane called back as he pushed open the door of the barn and strode out then he stopped he turned back around and saw Ty walking towards him.

Ty put his hat on straight and walked out the stall and headed for the barn door.

Zane knew his dad and sister were watching, walking towards Ty he stopped in front of him.

Ty looked at Zane wondering if he was toying with him, getting his own back when he saw his hand move towards his head.

“This is mine.” Zane said pulling the hat off Ty and then he turned and walked away with the black Stetson in his hand.

Harrison looked at Annie.

Annie wiped at her eyes. “What do we do?”

“Be there for him.”

Ty watched the love of his life walk away, not just with the hat, but with his heart.

*********************************************************************

**To Be Continued in Chapter 4**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Thanks to my Beta DTGuttergirly/Sinningtowin/L J Bennett.

4.

Ty was stood outside the FBI office in Baltimore; he looked at the insignia and sighed as he scratched at the 2 days’ worth of stubble on his face. He had gotten back from Texas the night before and had spent most of it drowning in the rest of the bottle of scotch he had. Straightening out his tee, he swiped his card to let him into the building.

-

Dan McCoy was sat as his desk when he heard the knock on the door. “Come in.”

Ty pushed the door open, knowing the rest of his team were watching him he closed it and moved closer to the desk.

Dan looked up. “Fuck me Grady you look like shit.”

Ty still wore his aviator sunglasses, his plain black tee, faded worn out jeans he had stolen from a case years ago and a green canvas jacket. “I need to speak with you sir.”

Dan put down his pen and closed the lid on his laptop. “Sit down.”

Ty shook his head. “I don’t need or want to all I want to do is…” Ty reached into his pocket pulling out an envelope, next he took his badge and finally he reached into his coat, pulled out his service weapon, and set all three on the desk in front of him.

“What in sam hell is this?”

“My resignation.” Ty said clearly.

“What the fuck?”

“I am done, plus it’s for the best me and a loaded weapon aren’t a good combination right now.”

“Ok what has gone on with you and Garrett?”

“That’s personal.”

“The hell it is. I got an email and a fax from him this morning. He has retired.”

Ty almost dropped the mask he was wearing. “That’s his choice as this is mine.”

“You sure Ty? I mean, you can take the rest of your leave to think this over.”

“No it’s the right choice.” Ty said as he turned away from Mac.

Dan reached over, took the items, and slid them into his drawer. “You will be missed Grady.”

“There is always an insane former marine wanting to shoot shit, go find them.” Ty said as he opened the door, stepped out of it, and then closed it heading to his desk.

“What the hell man? You look like something the cat dragged in.” Alston said sat on the edge of Ty’s desk.

Ty reached into his desk drawer, pulling out the few little cigar boxes he kept in there. They didn’t have any cigars in; they had stupid little trinkets he collected over the years.

“Ty?” Clancy said walking over.

Ty took the satchel off and started putting the items into his bag. He took the photo frame off his desk and shoved that into the bag.

Clancy and Alston looked at each other. “Grady.” they both said.

Ty looked up at them. “We had some good times.”

“You leaving?” Clancy asked.

“Yeah, done with this shit now. Time to…well do anything and everything.”

“You and Zane gonna walk off into the sunset eh?” Alston laughed.

Ty looked at them and shook his head. “Zane has his own sunset now and so do I. Watch your backs guys.” Ty pulled the satchel back over his head.

“What do you mean?” Alston said when he looked at Clancy.

“Jesus Ty, have you two fallen out?”

Ty looked at them and just shrugged and then he pushed away from the desk.

Clancy threw her arms around him. “I am so sorry Ty.”

Ty put one arm around her waist. “Me too. Look after these guys Michelle.”

Clancy nodded as she kissed his cheek.

Alston stood and held his hand out. “Agent Grady. It was an honour.”

Ty took his hand and shook it. “Just Mr Grady now Agent Alston.”

“You will always be Special Agent Grady to us.”

Ty nodded and then left.

-

Reaching the row house Ty opened the door and stepped inside. Perrimore had taken the kittens on. Which suited Ty fine. Dropping the satchel down Ty walked into the kitchen, picked up another large cardboard box, and walked into the lounge. Looking at the rows and rows of Zane’s books. Ty sniffed and then took a deep breath as he pulled off his aviators set them down. He picked up the new bottle of Jack he had bought and set about packing up the books.

~*~

Dick Burns was in a meeting when his phone went. “Andrea I said…”

“…no interruptions unless it was life or death. I know but I have Dan McCoy on the phone.”

“Mac? Ok which line?”

“Line 3.”

“Excuse me.” Dick said to the two men sat before him. “Dan.”

“Richard. Grady just resigned.”

Richard looked at the two men. “Get out.” he snapped at them.

The two men just looked at him. 

“You have your assignments get the fuck out.” 

The two men scrambled.

“When?”

“About half an hour ago. Don’t worry I haven’t filed it. I also spoke to his team and told them to keep it quiet.”

“Good. Tyler isn’t thinking right.”

“Neither is Garrett who emailed me and faxed me his retirement papers this morning. I haven’t filed them either.”

“Thank you Mac. If they don’t sort this within a couple of weeks then there is nothing we can do. I will see what…” Dick was interrupted by his personal phone ringing. Earl Grady’s name was flashing. “…Mac I have to go.”

“Keep in contact Dick.” Dan said.

“Yeah.” Dick hung up as he picked his mobile up. “Earl?”

~*~

Ty drank about 4 glasses and then his mobile shrilled with his brother’s ringtone. “You can go fuck off.” he yelled at it as he taped up the last box. He got up and almost tripped over the box. “So can you.” he snorted a laugh when his mobile went again. “FUCK OFF!” he screamed at it.

Walking into the kitchen to get some fresh ice he saw his phone stop. Then start again this time with his mother’s ringtone. Reaching over he grabbed it. “Mom?”

~*~

Nick was helping Kelly in with the last of his belongings “Welcome home.” Nick laughed as he kicked the door closed behind him and moved to Kelly. Slipping his arms around his waist and kissing at his ear.

“Hmmm, is this the welcome home I am gonna get each day?”

“If you’re a lucky boy.” Nick nipped at his ear.

“Hmmm Lucky is you…and….you’re vibrating.” Kelly said as he felt Nick’s phone at his ass.

“Shit I put it on silent.” Nick reached into his pocket and saw it was Ty. “It’s Grady.” he said and swiped it. “Ty.”

“Nick.” 

Nick heard it in Ty’s voice. “Ty what’s happened.”

“My…he…” Ty’s voice broke.

“Tyler.” Nick said worried.

Kelly turned around and looked at Nick. 

“Breathe Six.”

“My Grandpa.”

“Chester?” 

Kelly let a small sigh of relief out as he had thought Ty had killed someone.

“He is…he don’t have long Nick.”

“What? No not Chester.”

“Ma wants us boys there.”

“Meet you there.” Nick said. “Ty did….”

“No.” was all Ty said as he hung the phone up.

~*~

Harrison headed to the barn to see Zane sitting eating his lunch. “Son.”

“Dad.” Zane looked up at him.

“There was a phone call at the house for you.”

Zane furrowed his brow. “Who?”

“Richard Burns.”

“What did he say?”

“He said answer your phone it’s a personal emergency.”

Zane looked over at his new phone. “How does he have my number?”

“I gave him it when he told me what he needs to tell you.” Harrison said. “Come to the house when you have done talking to him.”

Zane saw the phone start to ring and he reached over to take it as his father walked away.

*********************************************************************

**To Be Continued in Chapter 5**


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Ty didn’t know how he hadn’t been stopped or how he hadn’t caused a crash. The next plane out had been 6 hours later, which was about the same to drive. So Ty had thrown some clothes in a bag and set out.

Taking the turning up the dirt road that led to his parents’ house Ty suddenly wanted to run, just turn around and keep driving. 

Parking the car, he saw Kelly, Deuce, Nick and his Dad on the porch. Getting out the car Ty shoved his hand in his pocket as he walked towards them. He gave Nick and Kelly a nod. “How is he?”

“Resting at the moment. Doctors just been to give him something to help him sleep.” Earl said.

“What happened dad?” Ty asked as he leant against the small fence that went around the house.

“He was trying to fight the new hose when he just grabbed at his chest and he keeled over.” 

Ty felt his own chest tighten.

“I am just lucky Deuce was here visiting with Amelia he started CPR on him while I dialed 911.”

“Heart attack?” Ty whispered.

Nick and Kelly stood either side of Ty.

Earl nodded. “Bad one. They did tests and they said his heart was barely working. They wanted to keep him in. But you know your Grandpa; the stubborn jackass said he wanted to die at home. Said if they didn’t let him he would get up and walk out.”

Ty and Nick smiled, that sounded just like Chester.

“So they agreed to let him go as long as he agreed to let a doctor make him comfortable at home. Which he surprisingly agreed to.”

“When was this?”

“Few days ago, he didn’t want a fuss made but…” Earl’s voice choked.

Ty felt for his dad. “But what dad?”

“He had a small stroke and another attack the EMTs who came out said he has hours not days.” 

“Shit Dad. I am so sorry.” Ty bit his lip.

“That’s when he said he wanted his boys. So I called all of you. I was surprised to hear from Deacon about you and Zane.” Earl said.

“Dad now isn’t the time.” Ty said.

“Well he is on his way.”

“What?”

“Zane, he was getting the first flight out. Should be here in a few hours.”

“Dad you didn’t need to ask him to come this isn’t…”

Earl grabbed Ty’s arm. “…don’t you finish that sentence Beaumont. I know what happened. These two told me everything. You went to Texas?”

Ty nodded. “I told him what happened and…”

“…and what?” Nick said.

“The bastard took his hat back.”

“Fuck that’s bad.” Kelly said.

“It’s my own fault after all the lies and shit I told him…would you believe me?” Ty looked at Nick and Kelly.

“Six I know one thing, you have never cheated on anyone. You love Zane and you wouldn’t risk what you have with him for anything. Give him time Ty you know what he is like he needs to take everything apart piece by piece in his mind and rebuild it. He will come around realise he fucked up and come back to you.” Kelly said.

Ty went to open his mouth when the door creaked open and Mara stepped out. “Ma.”

“He wants to talk to you Ty.”

Ty looked at the others.

“I have already been in.” Nick said.

Ty just nodded and then headed into the house. There was a bedroom off to the bottom of the stairs; Ty stepped over the sleeping dog as he tapped on the door.

“Come in.”

Ty pushed the door open to see his grandfather lay on his bed, the shovel lying against the wall. “Grandpa.”

Chester opened his eyes and looked at Ty. “Come closer.”

Ty moved to the bed and sat down in the seat that was there.

Chester reached up and beckoned Ty closer. When Ty leant closer, Chester slapped his face.

“Ow…what the fuck was that for?” Ty rubbed his cheek.

“Messing up what you have with Zane. Don’t worry he is gonna get one too when he gets his Texan ass here.”

Ty gave a small smile. “You’re not in pain are you?”

Chester shook his head. “They got some shit in me to stop me feeling most of the pain. I just wanted to let you know your dad forgives you.”

“What?”

“For running.”

“Oh.” Ty said. “Grandpa how did you know about me and Zane?”

“I just did. I don’t just sit in that damn chair and sleep you know and you guys sometimes talk to loud.”

Ty snorted. “You did us a favour outing us like that. Thanks.”

“Fuck knows when you would have. Just sort things with him, you don’t always get second chances at a love like that.”

“I had my second chance Grandpa and I screwed that up. I should have just told him there and then that David had tried it on.”

“Yeah you should have but you didn’t and David shouldn’t have lied. I would hit him with my shovel if I had the damn energy.”

Ty nodded. “I felt like kicking his ass but…I don’t know what to do Grandpa. I quit my job today.”

“Beaumont. You will know what to do and when to do it. You always have. You may take the hard path but when you reach the end of the path you have always known that’s where you should be.”

Ty looked at his grandpa. “That makes some sort of sense.”

Chester smiled and closed his eyes.

“I love you Grandpa. Even if you did break my nose.”

“Stupid ass you shouldn’t have been out after curfew.” Chester said with a chuckle.

Ty reached down and gently squeezed his hand. “Thanks for everything.”

Chester opened his eyes. “You’re a good boy Tyler, insane as fuck but a good boy and I love you too.”

Ty fought back the tears in his eyes. When there was a light tap on the door. “Come on Ty he needs to rest up.” Mara said. Ty nodded and he patted his grandfather’s hand, got up, and stepped away.

-

Nick was sat on the front steps when the door opened again. 

Ty dropped down next to him. “He looks so…”

“…old.” Nick said.

Ty nodded. “I need to not be here when Zane turns up.”

“Ty…”

“Nick don’t ok I can’t deal with all this right now. He said he didn’t want me anymore, even if I was telling the truth. Too much shit has happened. Maybe he is right. Maybe we ran our course.”

“Bullshit.” Kelly said from behind them.

Both of them turned their heads. 

“You two are meant to be like Salt and Pepper, Mac and Cheese, Pancakes and M&Ms.”

Ty laughed at the last one. “Not all things last.”

“No but you two are meant to. Because if you two don’t work when you love each other and have shared as much as what you two have then what hope is there for me and him?” Kelly nodded to Nick.

“That’s different. You two have shared so much, he doesn’t lie to you. I fucked up years ago. I should have told him what Dick said and why I was partnered with him but I didn’t. I fucked up a lot of things.” 

Nick put his hand on Ty’s. “Like we said give him time to number crunch.”

“Tyler, wood needs chopping.” Mara called from the back of the house.

“See she knows me. Knows I need keep my mind active.” Ty said.

“She is only getting you to do it because 1. Deuce isn’t allowed near sharp objects. 2. She said the axe looked heavier than Kelly and 3. I have a bum leg.” Nick laughed.

Ty smiled as he got up.

~*~

Zane got off the plane with just a small carryon bag; he wasn’t planning on sticking around for more than that night to see why Chester wanted him there. He guessed no one had told Earl or Mara that he and Ty were no longer him and Ty. Heading to hire a car Zane pulled on his Ray Bans.

Ty was half way through chopping the huge pile of wood when he took a break. Stood in the kitchen he poured a glass of the ice-cold lemonade that was his grandmother’s recipe. He looked over at the old stove with the cracked door. He had done that at 8 years old. Setting the glass down he heard the voice he was aching to hear.

Zane was here.

*********************************************************************

**To Be Continued in Chapter 6**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a death in this chapter.

6.

Zane hugged Mara when he had stepped into the house. He had seen the Mustang parked outside too. So he knew Ty was here but he had been expecting that. Zane did look around once Mara broke the hug.

“He is out back.” Mara said.

Zane just gave a nod. “How is Chester doing?”

“I don’t know how he is still here. Neither do the doctors.” 

“He’s a Grady.”

Mara smiled. “You want some iced tea?”

Zane nodded. “Please.” 

Mara turned and headed towards the kitchen.

Ty had been frozen to the spot. He should have moved before Zane came into the kitchen but he couldn’t and deep down he didn’t want to he wanted to see him. Even for a second. So he opened the door of the refrigerator and pulled out the jug of iced tea. Taking a clean glass from where they were drying Ty poured the tea out.

“Tyler.” Mara said. “Have you done that wood already?”

“No Ma, just taking a break for a drink.” Ty placed the glass on the table as Zane walked in.

Zane stopped as he saw Ty, he was sweaty. The tee he wore was stuck to him, but when his eyes stopped on the heart shaped face, he saw how tired Ty looked. The beard that was growing in but also his eyes, the sparkle wasn’t there.

“Well back to work. Call if you need me Ma.” Ty said as he finished off his own glass and set it down then with one last look at Zane Ty headed out the back door.

Zane looked away, reached out for the glass, and then stopped.

Ty turned back just before he let the door closed. “Don’t worry I didn’t put anything in it.” then he did indeed let the door close.

Zane moved his hand to pull the chair out and sat down. 

“I want to smack the pair of you.” Mara said.

“Mara…I know this is hard for you all with Chester and all. I won’t outstay my welcome. I have a room booked in town.”

“Zane Garrett. You are family. I have told you that whether you and Ty are together or not. Now drink that and then go and see Chester.”

“Yes Ma’am.” Zane said not wanting to get into anything. All he wanted was to go outside and kiss Ty but he had to get past that. So drinking down some of the tea, he asked Mara where Chester’s room was. After she pointed it out Zane headed there.

“Come in.” Chester said.

Zane stepped in and was taken aback at how frail Chester looked.

“Don’t gawp at the damn door Zane come in.”

Zane closed the door and headed to the chair next to the bed. 

“Come closer.”

Zane bent over the bed. “Are you in any pain?”

Chester reached up and slapped Zane just as he had Ty.

“Fuck Chester.”

“You are a stupid man.”

“Me?”

“You really think Tyler would cheat on you?”

“Is that why you wanted me here? To tell me that Ty didn’t cheat on me?”

“That and other things.”

“Well maybe he did or he didn’t but he has told me too many lies over the years.”

“It’s engrained in us Zane.”

“What, to lie?”

“When you enter the military they train you to lie yes, Marines and Special Forces more so. You have to be able to lie your way out of things. Life and death situations. It is not something you forget how to do. I remember his nightmares when he came home on leave. Talking in Farsi. Saying his name rank and serial number. The time before last, he kept asking where Nick was, not to kill them. Screaming about dogs. He doesn’t think I know. He lied for his own reasons.”

“Lying is lying.”

“I know but have you never lied to hide something from the person you love?”

Zane looked down. “I have but nothing like what Ty did. I forgave him yes but this David….”

“Sod that little shit. He is just jealous that he let Ty get away. You need to get your head on straight. Do you love him?”

Zane nodded. “But…”

“…love is hard. If it were easy, it would be boring. Please talk to David if you have to. I know Tyler he wouldn’t risk what you two have.”

Zane shrugged. “Sometimes loving someone isn’t enough Chester.”

“You stubborn Texan. Just don’t walk away yet. Give it a bit time. That is all I ask Zane. Think on what you two have, could have. Fate brought you two together. She isn’t that much of a bitch to take it away.”

“I will think on it.” Zane said, if it was the wish of a dying man he would think it over.

“Thank you. Now can you tell that wayward son of mine I need help with something.” 

“Yes sir.” Zane said getting. “Thank you.”

Chester just waved him off and as soon as Zane was out the door, he let the mask slip. The pain was coming and he glanced over to the wall and smiled Evie was coming to take him with her.

-

Zane walked into the living area shocked to see Kelly and Nick laid out on the sofa napping. He hadn’t noticed them before. 

“Hey Garrett.”

Zane looked up and saw Deuce. “Hey.”

“He ok?”

“Yeah, he wants Earl to go in and help him with something.” Zane said.

“Dad’s out back talking to Ty. You want me to go tell him?”

Zane shook his head. “No its ok.” Zane headed to the kitchen. Mara was there doing the dishes. Zane stepped out the back door. “Earl.” he said.

Earl and Ty both looked over.

“Chester needs you to help him with something.”

“Thank you son.” Earl said as he patted Ty on the shoulder. Then headed inside.

Zane stood there looking at Ty. 

Ty looked at Zane. “Thanks for coming.” he finally said.

“Not like I could have said no.”

“Yeah you could have.”

“No I couldn’t.” Zane said.

Ty gave a soft smile. “You look…good.”

“You look…like shit.”

“Well you know been a bit of a shitty time of late. Got dumped, quit my job and my grandfather is dying.”

“You quit?”

Ty nodded. “Me and loaded weapons are not a good combination right now.”

“Ty…”

“Zane its fine. As I said thank you for coming.”

“…I do love you Ty. I never stopped.”

Ty nodded. “I know you said. Love isn’t enough and you don’t want me.”

Zane made to step forward when there was a shout from in the house. 

Ty dropped the axe and ran inside.

Zane hung back. Then he slowly walked around to the front of the house and he saw Earl stood in the middle of the room hugging onto Mara who was crying into his chest and knew that Chester Grady had just passed away.

Looking at the car Zane decided it was best for him to head off. Give the family their space. So that is what he did.

-

Ty was stood in the middle of the lounge. He saw his dad with tears running down his face as he shook his head and then his Ma hugged him and they both cried. Nick had woke up the moment Earl had yelled and he felt Kelly’s hand in his. Glancing up as he heard the sound of a car on the gravel, he watched as Zane left. Knowing his heart went with him. Everything was falling apart around him. Ty felt the walls closing in again and he had no one who could help him stop them.

*********************************************************************

**To Be Continued in Chapter 7**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drinking and a funeral in this one.

7\. 

The day dawned bright and crisp. Ty hadn’t slept all night; to be honest he hadn’t really slept since the day Zane walked out of the row house. Zane had left the day his grandfather had died too, and hadn’t been back. Though he knew, he had spoken to his dad as he had overheard his parents mention it. 

Glancing over at the closet in his old bedroom, he saw his dress blues hung there. It seemed the only time he wore them now were funerals. He heard footsteps and muttering downstairs. The rest of Force Recon Team Sidewinder had arrived late last night. Owen had dropped by his home and got his uniform. Chester didn’t want a full military funeral he just wanted to be buried with his wife. That is what they were doing today.

6 former Marines and RECON team members would carry his casket and give him a final salute. 

“Grady you awake?” 

Ty looked at the door. “Come in Owen.”

Owen pushed the door open.

Ty noticed he was already in his dress uniform minus the jacket. “What is it?”

“Your Ma wants to know if you want anything. She is cooking up a storm down there.”

“It’s how she copes. I don’t want anything I will be down in a few, just need to polish my boots.”

“Aye Six.” Owen said as he turned and headed back down.

Nick, Digger, Deuce and Earl were all sat in the main room of the house. They were all in dress blues - aside from Deuce. Kelly wore his own dress uniform and looked like he was resisting the urge to put extra creases in both his and Nick’s pants as he paced the room. “He coming down?” Nick asked.

Owen shook his head. “Said he has to polish his boots.”

“He did that last night.” Deuce said.

“Leave him be. He will come down in his own time.” Earl said as he gazed over at his father’s empty rocking chair. The moonshine jar sat on the floor where Chester had left it. 

“Yes sir.” all the boys said in union.

-

Ty sighed as he finally started to get dressed. He pinned on his ribbons, picked up his hat, and ran his hand across the white cover. It was the one Zane had bought him to replace the cover that had been damaged when they had last been at a funeral. “Man up Grady.” he said to himself as he opened his room door and descended the stairs.

Mara came walking into the lounge and gasped as she saw all the boys stood there. “You will do him proud.” she said wiping her eyes as Livi appeared next to her.

Deuce had on a black suit that looked almost midnight blue. 

“Shall we?” Ty pulled his hat on as he stood tall. He out ranked everyone there. Then with a small salute to his mother, he led his team, his brother and his father outside.

Ty watched the hearse pull up and he glanced at the rocking chair on the porch and he walked over to pick up the shovel before going over to the car. “Place this on the top of the casket.” he said to the undertaker.

The man gave Ty a puzzled look.

“Chester was a POW. He came home with that and it never left his side. He needs it.” Ty said in that tone he used as Captain Grady.

The man nodded and took the shovel.

Deuce stood on the porch with his wife and his mother as he watched his brother; his father and Ty’s team come to attention. “Is Zane coming?” he whispered to his mother.

“He said he would but would keep out the way.”

Deuce nodded as they walked down to head to the other car.

~*~

Zane dressed in a black suit, he hated black suits. He'd arrived early hours of the night and checked into a hotel. Heading out he grabbed a cab to the cemetery Mara had told him where the private service was being held. Zane had watched as Ty, his team and Earl carried Chester’s coffin in. It was draped in the American Flag. Then he hung back out of view and heard the readings that were given. Earl had broken down and Ty had taken over his father’s reading, and then did his own. 

Zane could hear that Ty was barely holding back his own emotions. His heart broke for him. Zane just wanted to hold Ty tell him it would be ok. But that right wasn’t his anymore. Moving out of the church before they came out Zane had found a vantage point and stood there.

Ty was stood with his team and his dad as they were at attention as his grandfather’s coffin was lowered to rest with his wife. He caught the glimpse of Zane out of the corner of his eye. That small glimpse settled and calmed Ty more than he would care to admit. A few moments later and they all took a handful of dirt and threw it into the grave. 

Earl reached over, took his father’s shovel, then felt an arm wrap around his waist, and looked down to see his wife. A small nod and they walked away.

Nick tugged on Ty’s arm. “Come on Ty let’s leave them to be together.”

Ty just nodded as he let his shoulders sag. “Be right behind you Nick.”

Nick let go of Ty and left with the others.

Ty looked up to where Zane was.

Zane caught Ty looking at him he mouthed ‘sorry’.

Ty nodded and jerked his head towards the others.

Zane knew Ty was asking him to join them, Zane shrugged.

Ty nodded again and turned away.

Zane watched them leave and he walked over to the graveside and grabbed a handful of dirt. “Rest in Peace sir.” he said as he dropped the dirt. He then stepped back a little to let the gravediggers fill the grave.

~*~

Ty hit the drink as soon as they got to the bar. This is what they did when one of their own fell. They drank, mourned, laughed, and cried about the fallen man. But now Ty just wanted to drink to numb the pain he felt. He would deal with life tomorrow.

Nick was sat with Kelly sipping on his pint of Guinness. “We need to keep an eye on him.”

“I am don’t worry.” Digger said.

“I think he is broken good this time.” Kelly added.

Owen nodded as he drank his bottle.

Earl held onto the scotch he had in his hand, his eyes focused on his eldest son. He was worried about him. Ty had closed off, which wasn’t a good thing.

Deuce moved beside his big brother. “Ease up on that stuff Tyler.”

Ty glanced at his brother. “Deacon give me one day ok…just one day to wear my damn emotions on my sleeve. Let me mourn.” Ty knocked back his glass, then reached for the bottle, and poured another.

Zane didn’t realise how long he had stood at Chester Grady’s grave until one of the men spoke. “Yeah I am good.” he said as the man had asked if he was ok. Heading out the graveyard and walking towards town to the bar. He had to show his face then he could leave.

-

Ty was mostly leaning on the bar now. He was drunk and didn’t care anymore.

Dick was sat with Earl. “I think we may need to intervene soon.”

Earl nodded. “He will let us know when he has had enough.”

The door to the bar opened. David stepped into the bar and spotted everyone. “Shit.” he muttered under his breath. Taking a deep breath, he walked over to Earl. “Sir I am so sorry for your loss.”

Ty had heard the door and his head spun hoping to see Zane but instead he saw the asshole who had started the downward spiral of his life. Knocking back the drink, he pushed off the bar. “Whitlock.” he slurred.

“Shit.” Nick said as he moved to go stop Ty.

David looked over at Ty and knew he was drunk.

“You’re an ass you know that.” Ty wobbled, staggered and slurred. “All this, it’s your fucking fault.”

“Tyler.” Earl said standing.

Nick reached Ty. “Six not the place for this.”

“Fuck off Irish it is. He lied…he lied…why?” Ty spat at David.

“Ty…I…”

Ty lunged towards him.

“Kelly, take him down.” Nick yelled.

Kelly hopped the table and was by Nick’s side as Nick grabbed Ty under his arms Kelly swept his legs and he pulled him down.

Zane chose that moment to walk into the bar.

Ty saw him. “DAVID TELL HIM THE TRUTH…YOU TELL HIM OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL KILL YOU!!!”

David looked from Ty to Zane.

Ty started to struggle he needed David to tell the truth maybe then Zane would just wrap him up in those big arms and make all the pain go away. “Please David…” Ty slurred as he felt Nick’s arm around his neck, a sleeper hold. One thing Nick was good at and felt the darkness seeping in. “…Zane…” he said as darkness took him.

*********************************************************************

**To Be Continued in Chapter 8.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major Character Deaths in this chapter.
> 
> Blame my evil muse for this.

8.

Zane could only stand and watch as Ty was subdued and then he heard his name leave those soft lips.

Nick and Kelly let him go as he lay out cold on the floor.

Earl looked at David. “You need to right your wrong boy.”

David rubbed his face and nodded.

Dick stood up. “Let me take Tyler back home.”

“Take him back to Baltimore Dick. Here isn’t the right place for him.” Earl said.

Richard nodded. “I will make sure he is looked after Earl.”

Owen stood up. “I’ll come with you.”

Nick looked over at Owen. “Why don’t…”

“…No Lucky, its ok. You guys stay here. I can manage him and last time you did a sleeper hold on him he was out half a day so plenty time to get him home.” Owen said. 

Nick nodded. Then looked at this David guy. “You and Zane need to talk.” Nick glared at the man.

David nodded as he looked at Zane. “Want a drink?”

“I don’t drink.” Zane said as he moved over to Ty and couldn’t help but move his fingers through his hair.

“Get him in the car.” Dick said. “Garrett. You get your ass back to Baltimore tomorrow.”

“Yeah.” Zane said as he helped Nick get Ty up.

-

Watching Dick drive off with Owen in the passenger seat and Ty buckled in the back sleeping with his head lying on the window. Zane took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “Talk David.”

David sipped his pint as he could feel the eyes of the Grady family and Ty’s remaining friends burn into his neck. “I am sorry for what I said.”

Zane rubbed his face. “So it’s true then, what Ty said?”

David nodded. “Yeah, I lied. I don’t know why I did it just came out.”

“Jealousy?”

David nodded. “Yeah.”

“You had him years ago David, and you let him go. He was happy, we were happy. You took that away from us.”

“I know and I can’t ever say sorry enough. I can’t change things, how I feel. I loved him first. I saw the boy become a man, before he met any of you.”

“That’s where you’re wrong.” Zane said shifting in his seat.

“What?”

“You saw the boy, even the man he was when he saw you once more in Boston wasn’t the boy or man you had fallen in love with. The Marines changed him, made him into an assassin. That changes you. I saw it first-hand. I have lived it. Not as a Marine but I have taken lives. But the moment I came in to his life and he into mine we started to heal. Ty shook off the bad ass mask that he had been moulded into and the man beneath started to shine through. The boy you fell in love with isn’t there anymore David.”

David nodded. “I know that now. I knew the moment he shoved me off when I kissed him.”

Zane balled his fist up under the table. “You kissed him?”

“Yeah, at the hospital.”

“Wait what? You mean when he brought you the evidence?”

David nodded. “He shoved me off telling me he loved you. Didn’t love me. That night…your bachelor night.”

“How did Ty get those marks?”

“Not how I said, I did touch him, mark him and he knocked me on my ass and told me he loved you and was marrying you. Told me to crawl back under my rock. I grabbed his wrist and he threatened me. Then I did the wrong thing.”

“What did you do?” Zane said not wanting to know if they had done anything.

“I told him he deserved someone better than an addict and a drunk.”

Zane gasped.

“The punch landed and he told me would break me bad if I didn’t go. Then you knocked on the door and Ty told me to get in the cubicle. Ty told me to wait a half hour before leaving and not to contact him again. But I didn’t wait that long I just needed to get out of there.”

“That’s when I saw you but Ty said it wasn’t.”

David nodded. “We didn’t do anything. When I drunk called and you answered….”

“I get it now.” Zane said he had fucked up himself. He hadn’t listened to Ty. He had just walked away and worse he had pushed Ty away. Even when Ty had come to Texas to sort it. 

“I am sorry Zane.”

Zane went to speak when he felt as if someone had ran ice down his spine and a dark cloud passed over. “Ty.” he said as he turned back to look out the window and in the distance he could see black smoke rising.

Zane stood up something inside him was telling him something bad had just happened. “Earl.” he called out.

“Zane.” 

Nick, Digger and Kelly looked over.

Mara, Deuce and Livi had left at the same time as Dick to go get the food ready.

“Something isn’t right look.” Zane pointed out the window as a fire truck rushed by, then a cop car, followed by an EMT. 

Nick moved over. “Go with your gut. It’s what Ty does.”

David handed Zane the keys to his car. “Take it go.”

“I’m coming with.” Nick said. “Me too.” Kelly stood too.

“You two only.” Zane grabbed the keys and headed out the bar.

-

Zane drove all the time praying his gut feeling was wrong. Two more EMT’s had passed them on the way when they came upon a roadblock. Zane got out the car and walked up to the block. Nick and Kelly were right beside him. 

Nick flashed his badge. “What’s up?”

“A car exploded.” the cop said.

“What car?” Zane asked.

“Blew up?” Nick said.

“That’s what eye witnesses said. Just blew up no warning.”

“WHAT CAR!” Zane repeated.

“A Sedan.” The cop said

Zane felt his knees buckle.

Nick grabbed him. “Whoa Zane Sedans are pretty popular.”

“No…I felt it.” Zane said as he dropped to his knees.

“Let me through.” Kelly said.

“No can do.”

“I am a MD let me help.” Kelly said.

“We have a medic on scene.”

“Survivors? How many in the car?” Nick said.

“Three, driver killed outright. Two passengers in a bad way. That’s all I can tell you.” 

Zane looked up and then told them the registration of the car.

The cop gasped.

Kelly and Nick knew that it was Dick’s car the moment the gasp left the cop’s mouth.

“No…I need to be there…let me through…please.” Zane was up on his feet.

“I can’t I am sorry.”

“Look he’s with the FBI let him through goddamn you, that’s his partner and our friends in there.” Kelly yelled.

Nick shoved his badge closer. “Let us through or I will flatten you.”

The cop nodded as he pulled the tape up.

Zane broke into a run as soon as he was under the tape. “TY!!!” he yelled over and over.

Kelly and Nick walked slower. They knew Dick had been driving and that he was dead, but Owen and Ty were in a bad way. “Nick.” Kelly said as he took hold of Nick’s hand.

Zane stopped dead when he saw the car. “Fuck.” he panted.

“Who are you?”

“Special Agent Garrett.” Zane said and rattled off his badge number. “Tell me.”

“From what we can tell there was an explosive device of some sort in the car. The driver is dead.”

“I know that the passengers? The one in the back?” Zane said. “Tell me. That is my partner in there.”

“The one in the back is alive, we lost him for a moment but we got him back. They are working on the other passenger now.”

“Which one?” Zane pointed to the ambulances.

“First one.” The cop said.

Zane took off and then skidded to a halt he saw the EMT’s. “He has allergies.” he said as saw Ty’s body laid on the trolley.

“You know him?”

“Beaumont Tyler Grady.” 

The guy jotted his name down. “Thank you. Get his file up.” The guy told the woman next to him.

“Owen Johns is the other one.”

“Thank you.” 

Zane moved closer. “Is he?”

“Alive yes, he must have been sleeping or something. He has a few broken bones and burns but is fighting.”

“Owen?”

“He is in a bad way. He took a lot of the force too. He has a lot of burns, a severe head injury and broken bones. He already left. You know them?”

“This is my partner and Owen is a close friend of his.”

Nick and Kelly arrived. “Zane.”

“They took Owen to the hospital. You need to get back and tell Earl.” Zane tossed the keys.

“I’ve been drinking.” Nick said.

“Who the fuck cares. You have had a pint and a sip out of one. We will make sure Earl knows. Where you taking them?”

The EMT told them. 

“We will see you there. You tell him and Owen to fight ok.” Nick said.

“I will.” Zane said as he sat down next to Ty reaching out and taking his hand. There were tubes and wires all over him.

The guy jumped out the back, slammed the doors, headed round to the front getting in, and then hit the sirens.

Nick grabbed Kelly’s hand. “This is bad.”

“Don’t think like that.” Kelly said. “Let’s get back to town.”

Nick nodded and as he and Kelly ran back towards the car. Nick prayed, prayed hard for the first time in a long time. For both Owen and Ty to be ok.

*********************************************************************

**To Be Continued in Chapter 9**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major Character death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise things pick up after this chapter

9.

Earl stood staring out the window. He had sick feeling in his stomach.

David was hovering in the bar. When he heard a car screech up and he saw the two men who had gone with Zane get out and almost run into the bar.

“Tell me.” Earl said.

Nick looked at the man who had become more of a father to him than his own. “Burns is dead; Owen and Ty are in a bad way en-route to hospital. Zane is with him.”

Earl nodded and then he looked over at David. “Boy leave now.”

David stood there stunned. “How bad is Ty?”

“None of your goddamn business.” Kelly said.

“I care about him too.” David spat back.

“If you hadn’t tried to split them up Ty would never have been in that car…or Owen.” Nick yelled.

“CALM DOWN!!!” Earl bellowed.

Nick and Kelly closed their mouths.

“David, Tyler is no longer your concern, hasn’t been for years. You righted your wrong by telling Zane the truth. Nick, I need you to drive us to the house. David we will be borrowing your car. I will make sure it gets back to you.”

David nodded and walked out the bar.

-

Mara didn’t know what it was. She had been stood making coffee when she dropped the mug into the sink.

“Ma.” Deuce said as he turned at the sound of a crash.

“It’s ok…I was miles away.”

-

Zane was pacing the length of the waiting room. Ty had been rushed off for x-rays and a scan. He had taken a turn for the worse on the ride here. He enquired about Owen; all they told him was that he was in surgery. Finally, he sat down and leant forward on his knees rubbing his face. “Please don’t take him away from me.” he prayed.

-

Deuce was stood out on the front porch when he saw David’s car pull up. “What the fuck?”

Livi was sat in the love seat.

Earl, Kelly and Nick got out the car. “Deacon where is your mother?”

“Kitchen.”

Earl headed around towards the back of the house.

“What’s going on…why do you guys have David’s car?”

Nick stepped up towards Deuce. “After you guys left…” then he told them what had just happened.

“No…” Deuce said as he felt Livi next to him.

Mara came storming out the front door. “Cars now.”

“Yes Ma’am.” The boys chorused.

-

“Z. Zane.”

Zane looked up when he heard the soft gentle voice. “No you…”

“Shhhh.”

Zane reached out and cupped the face of his dead wife. “Becky.”

Becky smiled. “You look so sad again Z.”

Zane nodded as he blinked and let a tear fall.

“No baby don’t cry. Please you have done enough crying. Plus Ty wouldn’t want you to cry.”

Zane looked at her. “How can you know that?”

“Because I met him remember after he took that dive off the hotel balcony.”

Zane felt his mouth drop. “He really did see you? You gave us your blessing?”

Becky nodded. “I did, now Zane, you have to be strong in this. Remember your love for Ty. Don’t give up on him.”

“Never.” Zane said.

“Then wake up Zane and be strong. They are going to need you.” Becky stood up and kissed his forehead. “Wake up my love.”

Zane heard his name being called as he closed his eyes on his wife and opened them to see Mara, Earl, Deuce, Livi, Nick and Kelly stood there. “What?”

“You were fast asleep.”

“How long’s it been?” Zane said.

“Not that long about 45 minutes or so.” Nick said as everyone sat.

Mara sat next to Zane. “They are operating on Ty.”

“What for?”

“He’s bleeding internally.” Earl said.

“How bad?”

Mara looked at him. “Bad. He’s got a 50/50 chance of pulling through this.”

Zane shook his head. “No he will come through this. He’s too stubborn not to.”

“Damn right.” Nick said. “This isn’t the first time he has been blown up.”

“Let’s hope it’s the last time.” Earl said.

“What about Owen.” Zane asked.

“They won’t tell us anything, his parents are on their way.” Nick said.

“What we need to do is figure out what the hell happened.” Earl said. “Why was there a bomb on Richard’s car in the first place?”

Zane rubbed his eyes. “It is a long story but the jest of it is there is a mole in the bureau, Dick worked that out as did we. Someone has been and possibly still is watching Ty and me. I think they got to Dick as maybe he found something out about the mole I don’t know. I just know that this is someone who knows Ty and me.”

“The cartel?” Nick said.

Zane shrugged. “I don’t know but we worry about that once I know Ty is fine.”

~*~

It had gotten dark ages ago. Kelly and Nick had gone and gotten sandwiches and drinks. But the food didn’t get touched. There was a light tap on the door.

They all turned as it opened.

Nick and Kelly were up on their feet. It was Owen’s dad.

Zane looked at the man. He was as tall as Owen and he could tell instantly that they were father and son. 

“Sir.” Nick said taking a step forward.

Max held a hand up and shook his head. “If you want to say goodbye now is the time.”

Kelly grabbed at Nick.

“No.” Nick gasped.

“His injuries were too severe. Please I don’t want to prolong this any more than you. If want to say goodbye now is the time.” Max said.

Nick stood back up taking a deep breath as he saluted Max. “Sir I just want you to know that Owen is a brother to all of us.”

“I know he is son.” Max said as he held the door open.

“Don’t worry Zane if we hear any news we will come find you.” Earl said.

Zane nodded as he followed Nick, Kelly and Owen’s father out.

Mara wrapped her arms around Earl burying her face into his chest and wept.

Deuce held Livi to him. This shouldn’t be happening. He had just buried his grandfather, lost an uncle, his brother had lost another team member and there was a chance he could lose his brother.

It was about 10 minutes later that Nick, Kelly and Zane came back. Nick sat in the corner of the family room they had been in since they arrived. Kelly sat next to him holding onto Nick’s hand.

Zane took up his post at the window looking up into the dark sky.

A knock came and the door was opened. The doctor stood there. “Mr and Mrs Grady.”

“That’s us.” Mara said as she broke away from Earl.

“May I speak with you in private?”

“We are all family here you speak right here.” Mara said.

“Beaumont…”

“Tyler.” Zane said.

“Sorry?”

“He goes by Tyler he never uses his given name.” Earl said.

“Ok, Tyler is out of surgery.”

“Alive?” Nick asked from the corner.

“Alive yes.”

Zane breathed a sigh of relief.

“But not out of the woods. He is up on Intensive care where only intermediate family and named next of kin can see him.”

Zane turned around to look at the doctor.

“He is in a coma, not by us but of his own doing. We stopped the bleed and tended to his broken bones and burns but he has lapsed into a deep coma.”

“I need to see him.” Zane said. “Please.”

“I have a list here with the names of who can see him. That is all I have to say.” The doctor handed the list to Mrs Grady and then left.

Mara looked down at the names on the list and looked over at Zane.

“I need to be with him Mara.” Zane said as tears fell.

*********************************************************************

**To Be Continued in Chapter 10**


	10. Chapter 10

10.

Earl took the list and read the 4 names that were on it. “You’re named as next of kin Zane.”

Zane stumbled into the chair. He hadn’t known Ty had named him that. He had been fully expecting to have to wait right there as the Grady’s went up to see him.

Nick stood up. “Kelly and I will head back to the house sir if that is ok?”

Earl nodded as he walked over to Nick and pulled him into a hug. “Thank you Nick.”

Nick hugged Earl back. “He will pull through this sir.”

“I hope he does.” Earl whispered as he broke the hug.

“Dad…I…” 

“Go Deacon.” Earl said, as he understood what Deacon meant he didn’t want to see his brother like this.

Deuce just nodded as he hugged his mother and then he took Livi by the hand and headed out.

Nick went to Zane. “You tell him from me that he needs to fight his way back. Tell him Sidewinder needs their Six.”

Zane nodded then hugged Nick hard. “I will I promise.”

Kelly joined in the hug too. Then with a sigh he guided Nick out.

“Let’s go see him.” Mara said.

-

Stepping into ICU Zane used the alcohol gel and looked around. The smell of the place hit him. He couldn’t explain what it was but he would never forget it.

“You’re Tyler’s family?” A nurse said.

“I am his Ma, this here is his Father and that’s his fiancé.”

Zane gave a nod as he looked around.

“My name is Lisa. I am Tyler’s nurse right now. If you follow me, he is in a room over here.” 

Mara, Earl and Zane followed Lisa. Zane stopped in the doorway.

“Man up Garrett.” Earl said. “You fall apart when he is well enough.”

Zane nodded as Earl had echoed words his own father had said not so long ago. They stepped into the room.

-

Zane looked at Ty laid on the bed with a breathing tube in his mouth, wires across his chest, the soft beep of the machine, IV’s in his hands. Then he saw the bruises. The burns. 

“Oh Ty.” Mara gasped as she walked over to the bed.

Zane had seen him in a hospital bed too many times but this was the first time he was truly scared that this was the end.

Earl walked over. “Can we touch him?”

“Just his hands for now.” Lisa said.

Earl nodded as he sat down and took his son’s hand in his. “Tyler, if you can hear me boy you squeeze my hand.” Earl looked down at his hand but nothing. Nothing but the sound of the ventilator and the beep of the heart monitor.

“Zane come and hold his hand.” Mara said as she moved around next to Earl.

Zane took up the seat that Mara had just left. Gently slipping his hand into Ty’s. “Baby.” he said softly. “I’m here. You fight in there, fight and come back to me you hear. I love you so much and I don’t want to be here on my own.” he kissed the back of Ty’s hand.

Mara let a tear fall.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**The days and weeks passed.**

Ty was taken off the ventilator after the first week, he was breathing on his own, the heart monitor was kept just to observe. They found during a scan in that first week that Ty had some bruising on his brain and that needed to heal. They thought that was why he was in a coma. To give his brain time to heal.

After a few more weeks, the cast on Ty’s leg came off. Zane was then shown how to do some exercises on him. Gently at first. 

Zane almost lived at the hospital; his retirement had gone through. He didn’t care anymore, only leaving the hospital to pop back to the Grady’s to shower, change his clothes and eat whatever Mara put in front of him.

More weeks past and soon, all that was attached to Ty was a feeding tube and the dreaded catheter. Ty never moved in all these weeks aside from the rise and fall of his chest - the only thing he moved on his own.

Zane shaved him once a week, hoping that he would open an eye and tell him to get the fuck away from him with a sharp object.

It was 3 months after that Ty was moved to a private room on a specialist ward. Nick, Kelly and Digger were among the first to come and see him.

They were just as shocked as Zane was to see him so still.

Deuce finally came to see him too. Breaking down at seeing his big brother like that.

-

6 months had passed since the car exploded. The doctors said it was all in Ty’s hands now. Zane knew what they were getting at. The longer Ty stayed like this the more chance he could be like that forever.

Zane had just finished doing Ty’s exercises and had helped Lisa and Peggy - his nurses with some of the bedsores he had gotten, not many, half a dozen or so. “You are wasting away Ty.” he said as the nurses left. Zane reached over and grabbed the book he had been reading to Ty. “So…let’s see where we were shall we…” he slid his glasses on and as he set his case on the bed next to Ty’s hand, he saw it. Ty’s fingers twitched.

Placing the book down Zane took his hand. “Ty…baby…if you can hear me squeeze my hand.” Zane asked. Then he felt it. The tiniest squeeze. “Thank you baby.” he kissed his head and pressed the button on the wall. “I love you.” Zane said softly.

-

Zane had been ushered out the room by the doctor; he had text Mara who was on her way in. Zane was pacing outside the door of the room when the doctor came out.

“We need you in here.”

Zane brushed passed the doctor into the room. Ty was awake now but it was what was coming out his mouth that made him realise why the doc needed him. 

“Mr Grady calm down.” Lisa said as she and Peggy pinned his arms down.

“Don’t pin him.” Zane said. “Let him go.”

Lisa looked over at Zane. “He lashed out.”

“He is a War Vet.” Zane said. “POW let him go.” Zane recognized the Farsi that he was speaking as he had heard it before.

Lisa let him go and told Peggy to do the same.

Zane watched as Ty stopped struggling and looked at him. “It’s ok Ty, you’re not there. You’re in Bluefield.” He moved closer to Ty.

Ty looked at the tall dark haired man and he moved his hand up.

Zane took his hand in his. “You are safe Ty I promise.”

Ty closed one eye and cocked his head a little. “Water.” he said.

The doctor nodded, Lisa poured out some water and handed it to Zane.

“Small sips.” Zane said.

Ty shakily took the cup in his hand and sipped it. He looked over at the two nurses and the doctor and then he looked at the man again. 

“You want them to go?”

Ty nodded.

“We will leave you for now but I will need to run some tests soon.” the doc said.

Zane nodded. It wasn’t until they all left that he saw Ty relax. “No one is gonna hurt you in here.”

“Zane.” Ty said.

Zane could have cried the moment Ty said his name after all these months.

“What the fuck happened?”

“You don’t remember.” Zane asked as he took the cup from Ty.

Ty shook his head. “I was in the dark, then someone I didn’t know was in my face and I thought…”

“…you thought you were still deployed?”

Ty nodded. “What happened?”

“I will tell you I promise but not yet ok?”

Ty nodded as his eyes felt heavy. “Tired.” he yawned.

“Then sleep baby.”

“Zane…” Ty said opening his eyes.

Zane could see how tired Ty was. “…what Ty?”

“Love you too.”

Zane kissed his forehead again. “Sleep.”

“Bossy fucker.”

“That I am.” Zane said as he watched Ty fall asleep, this time Ty started to lightly snore as he did. 

*********************************************************************

**To Be Continued in Chapter 11**


	11. Chapter 11

11.

Zane was still sat clutching Ty’s hand as he slept when Mara and Earl arrived.

“How is he?” 

“He woke up, panicked for a moment but he is ok…or was when he went to sleep. He doesn’t remember anything.” Zane said to Mara.

“I am just so glad he woke up.” Mara walked around and took Ty’s other hand in hers.

Ty felt his hand being gripped and he opened an eye.

“Tyler.” Mara said as she cupped his cheek.

“Ma.” Ty said his voice still thick with sleep. 

Earl stood just behind Mara. “Hello son.”

“Fuck this feels like de ja vu.” 

“Yeah it does.” Zane said lifting Ty’s hand to his mouth and kissed it.

“How long?” Ty asked.

“How long what son?”

“Since whatever put me in here.” Ty said managing to move his hands from his mother and his partner.

“6 months.” Zane said.

“What?” Ty said shocked and his eyes were wide.

Zane reached out to take his hand.

“Ok one of you speak and tell me what the fuck happened.” 

“Beaumont.” Earl said.

“Sorry sir.” Ty said looking down at the tube. “Oh man…can we get that out.” he looked at Zane.

“I will speak to a doctor.” Zane made to get up.

“No Zane, Earl and I will. I think you need to talk to Ty.” Mara said.

Ty looked to his mother and back to Zane. 

Zane nodded as he watched Mara and Earl go.

Ty looked down at Zane’s hand in his. “Feels like I haven’t held your hand in a long time.”

“I have held yours every day since the accident.”

“No I mean…” Ty looked at Zane.

“Ty what’s the last thing you remember?”

Ty blinked slowly as he racked his brains. “Home…Ma and Dad’s place I mean. I saw you there but…”

Zane held his hand a little tighter. “I was for a half hour or so.”

Ty looked at him. “We broke up.” Ty said suddenly as his heart rate went up he could feel it pounding in his chest.

Zane nodded. “My fault.” he dropped his head. “I am sorry I didn’t believe you.”

Ty moved his hand into Zane’s hair. “David…” Ty said as it all hit him suddenly. The bachelor party. Zane leaving him. The death of his grandfather. Him drinking and then going for David. “He told you?”

Zane had held Ty’s hand as he saw his mind working. “He did. I am so sorry Ty. I am an ass I should have…”

Ty placed his finger to Zane’s lips. “Shhhh, it’s done now. You’re here…I love you Zane.”

Zane blinked out some tears. “I love you too.”

Ty then looked down to his bare chest. “Where is my pendant?”

Zane pulled out the compass that he had worn around his neck since they had taken it off Ty. “I kept it for safe keeping.”

“Our engagement…” Ty said laying his head back.

“They are both safe in a box back at your parents’ house. Do you still want it?”

Ty nodded. “I want you. Tell me what happened Zane.”

Zane took a deep breath and was just about to speak when there was a tap on the door and the doctor came in.

“Mr Grady.”

“Best let the docs look you over baby.” Zane said.

“You tell me after.” Ty said.

“Promise.” Zane stood and dropped a kiss to Ty’s forehead and then headed out the room.

Once he was out the room Zane ducked into the bathrooms and he slid down one of the walls inside gasping as he let the sobs out. Relief that Ty was awake, that he still wanted him.

“Zane.” 

Zane looked up to see Earl coming out of one of the cubicles. “Shit…sorry.” he wiped at his eyes.

“No Zane. You kept this bottled up for months. You can let it go.” Earl walked over.

Zane blinked again as fresh tears fell. “Is this real?”

Earl knelt down. “It is real son.” he placed his hand on Zane’s arm.

Zane sighed. “I have dreamt of this moment so many times.”

“So have I Zane. I was scared there for a moment, really scared that we had lost him.”

“Me too sir.” Zane said.

“He is one stubborn man. Like his grandfather.”

Zane nodded. “He remembers everything before the explosion.”

“That’s good. Why’re you in here?”

“Docs are giving him the once over.” Zane said. “He wants me to tell him what happened. But…I don’t know if I can.”

Earl sighed. “Let’s go grab a coffee. We have to let everyone know he is awake. Deuce is on his way here now. His friends said once he is out the hospital they will come see him.”

Zane nodded as Earl moved and he got up.

-

About an hour later Zane walked back to Ty’s room. Earl and Mara had headed back home to get Ty some things.

The doctor stopped him before he could go into the room. “Mr Garrett.”

“Doc.” Zane said. “Is everything ok?”

“Yes, everything is ok. We have taken all the tubes away now. He is weak as are his muscles. He will need some physiotherapy to help him regain his strength.”

“I can help him with that. Doc he wants to know what happened. Is it ok to tell him?”

The doctor nodded. “Yes, we will monitor him for 24 hours and then we can either move him to a ward here or transfer him to Baltimore.”

“I need to speak to his parents about that.” Zane said.

“Well as I said we are keeping him under observation for 24 hours here. You let me know once you have spoken to his parents.”

Zane nodded and shook the doctors hand as he stepped away and then into Ty’s room.

-

Ty was sat up, now wearing a gown and drumming his fingers on the trolley table. Then his eyes locked on Zane. “Hey beautiful.”

Zane smiled. “Hi gorgeous.”

Ty chuckled once and then tapped the bed next to him. Zane moved to the bed.

“Come on room for two. I need you to hold me.” Ty said.

Zane toed his sneakers off and climbed on the bed next to Ty.

Ty moved to curl around Zane, his arms around him and his head on his chest as he took in the smell he had missed so much. 

Zane dropped a kiss to Ty’s head. 

“Missed this.” Ty muttered.

“I missed it too. I missed you.”

Ty glanced up and he slid his hand into Zane’s hair and pulled him down for a kiss.

As soon as their lips meant Zane knew this was real, not a dream as he always woke up when their lips met.

Ty broke the kiss. “Tell me.” he demanded softly as he ran his thumb along Zane’s bottom lip.

Zane took a deep breath. “After Nick put you to sleep…” Zane started and then went on to tell Ty about what had happened.

*********************************************************************

**To Be Continued in Chapter 12**


	12. Chapter 12

12.

Ty listened as Zane told him what happened. “A bomb.”

Zane nodded. “Dick didn’t feel a thing they said. He was killed instantly. Owen never woke back up. I am so sorry Ty. His dad did give us a chance to say goodbye.”

Ty bit his lip as it trembled. “Another brother lost at another’s hand. We were always scared we would die out there. But no…it’s here where we have let our guard down that we are dying. Has anything else happened?”

Zane shook his head. “No the mole went quiet after Dick and Owen died. I don’t have anything to do with it now Ty. With you here…”

“Your retirement.” Ty said.

Zane nodded. 

“What about me?” Ty said.

“You are still Special Agent Grady.” Zane said. “Mac was able to stop that. But me I was needed here so I told him to go ahead with mine.”

“Well you can come in as an observer or we get them to reinstate you. Tell them you weren’t thinking straight.” Ty yawned.

“Maybe but it will be a while before you can go back to work.” Zane said as he kissed Ty’s hair. “Sleep baby.”

“Hmmmm.” Ty nuzzled and burrowed into Zane.

Zane had missed him doing this. Holding him gently Zane felt Ty drift into a deep sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Home sweet home.” Zane said as he dropped their bags and turned around to see Nick and Kelly helping Ty out the cab. Ty had opted to come back home to Baltimore. He didn’t want to be mothered too much and he knew his Ma wouldn’t be able to help herself. 

“Come on Grady put some effort in.” Kelly said.

“Fuck off…this is stupid I shouldn’t be this bloody weak.” Ty said.

“You were in a damn coma for 6 months, blown up. Brain injury, burns and broken bones. And you say you shouldn’t be this weak.” Nick snorted as they managed to get him into the house and sat down on the couch.

“I would rather be shot.” Ty said.

“Me too.” Kelly said. “Now you stay there and chill.” 

Zane had gone back to the cab and grabbed the sticks the hospital had made Ty take with him. The stubborn ass refused to use them though.

“You are loving this aren’t you?” Ty glared at Nick and Kelly.

The both looked at each other. “Maybe.” They both said.

“Fuck off the pair of you.” Ty said as he toed his shoes off and lay back on the sofa.

“Don’t poke the bear.” Zane said.

“Why not? It’s fun.” Kelly said as he moved and sat in one of the chairs. “So why’d you want to come back here and not stay and have your meals cooked, clothes washed and be looked after?”

“I get that here too.” Ty winked at Zane who had set those damned sticks down and then sat on the sofa, pulling his feet into his lap and rubbing them. Ty didn’t even think Zane knew he was doing it.

“True, but come on Ty.”

“Look I was blown up back there. I just want to be in my own home. Be thankful that I have all that I have.” Ty stretched and yawned, as Zane’s fingers seemed to be relaxing his body from his feet upward.

“Grouchy. You want us to help you upstairs with him?” Nick asked Zane.

Zane shook his head. “He can nap here, then we will eat and I can get him up myself.”

Kelly snorted.

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Ty growled.

“We will head to the hotel then. You need anything text.” Nick said getting up. “Welcome home Ty.”

“Thanks Nick.” Ty said genuinely.

Kelly patted his head as they left.

“Who has the kittens?”

“Freddie took them in for good. I was in a bad place when you left.” Ty said his eyes closing as he relaxed.

“I am sorry Ty.”

“I know…not your fault…was David’s…keep doing that…” Ty almost moulded into the couch.

Zane watched as Ty fell asleep. Waiting a few moments, he slipped off the sofa and placed the throw over Ty. Then he headed outside, pulled his phone out, and dialed a number.

“Hello.”

“Dad.”

“Z, you get home ok?”

“Yeah.”

“How is Ty?”

“Sleeping. Dad…”

“What is it Z?”

“Can you send me something that I left?”

“It’s in its box, they both are.”

“Thanks dad.”

“Son.”

“Yeah dad.”

“It’s ok to cry you know.”

Zane gave a snort and then a sob. “I thought I had lost him Dad.”

“You haven’t. Rekindle what you had, mend the bridge. Talk don’t hide anything. I know things were said and done that can’t be changed. But you two are soul mates Z. You will work it out.”

“Thanks Dad.”

“I will get the parcel to you ASAP.” Harrison said as he ended the call.

Zane glanced behind him at Ty sleeping soundly on the sofa and he let the tears fall he had kept bottled up for months.

-

Ty woke with a big yawn and to the room being in darkness. “Zane.” Ty called out. He heard the gasp and then something drop and a lamp turn on. 

“Ty.” Zane said still waking from the nap he hadn’t realised he needed until he had sat down.

“What time is it?”

Zane grabbed his phone up that had clattered to the floor. “Shit its almost 10.”

“Damn we slept a while.” Ty sat up putting his socked feet on the floor. “You wanna order take-out?”

Zane nodded as he ran his hands through his hair, stood up, and stretched.

Ty watched as the tee Zane had on rode up as he stretched and he saw flesh, his body craved to touch Zane. But aside from the odd kiss and the hugs over the past couple of days, they hadn’t touched. Ty wore his engagement bracelet and his pendant but it still felt like there was a gap between them.

Zane looked down at Ty watching him. He could see hunger, want and sadness in his eyes. “Ty.” he said dropping to his knees next to him.

“How do we fix us Zane?”

Zane took his hand. “By you forgiving me for not believing you. I should have trusted you. I just…all that happened in New Orleans. All that I learnt then you stayed behind giving me the space I needed. Then you were torn from me.”

Ty pulled Zane’s hand to his lips and kissed it. “I fucked up I know. Texas…what you said…”

“I was angry and I took it out on you saying all the things I knew would hurt you.” 

“You took your hat back.”

“I am sorry. I am yours Ty. Forever and always. I was…I am nothing without you.” Zane said softly.

“I can’t function without you. I even got Dick to put me back on Black Ops.”

“Ty.”

“I just needed to be away from here, from this house. It reminded me too much of you. Of where I was happy. Truly happy.” Ty glanced deep into Zane’s eyes. “I love you…I need you know that.”

“I know you love me. I never doubted that. I love you too. Ty. I have never loved anyone like I love you. Not ever. What we have…I don’t know how to say how it feels. But my day starts and ends with you. I almost lost you.”

Ty pulled Zane up and kissed him. Hard, passionately but full of love. Breaking it, he kissed to his ear. “I forgive you Zane. Now forgive yourself. Let’s fix us.”

Zane held onto Ty tight. “How?”

“Let’s get to know each other all over again. It’s what we do when we have been separated for a long time. Remember.” Ty cupped his face.

“I don’t want to hurt you. You’re still healing.”

“I am weak is all Zane not glass. I want you to take me upstairs. Strip me naked and fuck me through the mattress then we can eat, sleep and I can repay the favour. They said I needed to work out to build myself up. I think sex can be used for that.”

“Clever fucker.” Zane said as he kissed Ty hard then stood up. “Come on Grady. You manage the stairs and I will fuck you till you can’t remember your name.”

Ty grinned that evil smile that Zane loved.

*********************************************************************

**To Be Continued in Chapter 13**


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay in the chapter, real life got in the way, that is why I have posted 2 chapters this week. Thank you so much for reading

13.

The man sat in his room looking at the scattered files before him. Grady and Garrett’s files from when they had started at the Bureau through to the present day. There were photos of the two of them pinned to a map, jotted down notes of family members, where they lived. It had been too easy to do what he had done over the years.

The bomb had been his best work yet. It had almost cost him Grady’s life but he was glad he had survived. Garrett and Grady would die together. That much he had planned from the start. It had been a long time coming. Both of their families had fucked with his too many times. From his father to his late brother. They both deserved what was coming to them. The time was almost upon him to put his final plan into action.

~*~*~*~*~*~

It was a couple of weeks later. Ty had settled into a routine of a workout with Zane in the morning. Then they would both head to the gym to work out properly. Ty started off slow. Zane had relented and taken up jogging as well as doing his weights.

They had slowly gotten to know one another again. Zane had gotten the package from his dad but was waiting for the right time to open it.

Ty had put a call into Dan the day after he had come home and then disappeared off to talk with him. It was a week later when Zane got the call to say he had been reinstated as a Special Agent and to report in a weeks’ time.

So there he was, stood dressed in a suit for the first time in a long time. Glancing over he saw Ty dressing in that blue suit he loved him in. It was still a little looser than normal but Ty had bulked up a little and the doctors had signed him fit for light duties.

“Feels weird going back.” Ty said. 

“Hey, the team knows that you were hurting at the time. They have text you often enough to tell us both we were idiots and are meant for each other.” Zane said as he tried to tie his tie.

“Come here…” Ty said, dropping his jacket to their bed. He stood behind Zane looking over his shoulder in the mirror as he swiftly did his tie. “…there you go. All pretty.”

“Pretty?” Zane laughed.

“You are…” Ty kissed his neck as he moved away and grabbed his jacket. “…Zane.”

“Hmmm.” Zane said as he shrugged on his grey jacket.

“Can we get our babies back?”

Zane turned and looked at him. “You want the kittens back?”

“I miss them, their little sounds. Don’t you?” Ty said as he nodded to the box that held the toys for the kittens.

“Ok, ok well we can talk to Freddie today.” Zane said as he saw the look Ty was giving him. And truth be told he missed the kittens too. 

“Thanks baby.” Ty said walking over and kissing him softly. “Come on lets go to work.”

“Right behind you.” Zane said as they both headed downstairs.

-

The team were sat in their seats but kept looking up every time the elevator opened.

“Why are we so glad to have them both back?” Scott said.

“Because Grady gave us the comic relief and Garrett sorted all the tech shit out.” Freddie said.

“And they are both hot as hell.” Michelle added.

“And also Gay.” Scott said.

“So?” Michelle shrugged.

“Bisexual actually.” Freddie said.

Clancy and Alston looked at him.

“What? Zane was married and now he is with Ty. He swings both ways and we all know Ty has had his fair share of the ladies.”

“That’s true. So they are Bi then.” Michelle said as she reached for the file of the current case they were working on.

Scott just laughed. “So we need to work out where the finances for this guy are coming from and who is paying them.”

“Piece of cake.” Freddie said as he fired up his computer.

Ty and Zane stepped out of the elevator. There were people milling around chatting and working. No one batted an eyelid as they walked in.

Ty spotted the team hard at work. Clancy had her head down reading. Scott was jotting things down as he scanned the net. Freddie was probably playing Candy Crush as he thought about what way to go next.

“It’s like coming home again isn’t it.” Zane said.

“Didn’t realize how much I actually missed this shit hole.” Ty looked at Zane.

“Garrett! Grady!”

At the sound of their names, being yelled by Dan McCoy their team looked up.

Ty waved at them as he turned and grabbed Zane’s hand and headed for Dan’s office.

“About time you two showed up.”

“We are bang on time.” Ty said.

“Sit.” Dan pointed to the two chairs as he walked around and sat down in his battered old brown leather chair.

Ty sat down as did Zane.

Pulling open, a drawer Dan pulled out two badges and two forms. “Here.” he pushed them all across the desk.

“What’s the form?” Zane asked as he picked it up and reached into his inside pocket to get his glasses.

“It’s to get your service weapons back.” Dan said.

“So is that it?”

“For Garrett, yes. Grady once your doctor signs you’re fully fit you will need to do a medical evaluation.”

“Got it.” Ty said. “Can we go now?”

“Yeah get the fuck out of my office.” Dan said.

Zane grabbed his badge, as did Ty.

“Garrett, Grady.” Mac said.

They both turned.

“Welcome back.”

Ty gave a nod as he opened the door and stepped out.

-

Ty was almost knocked to the ground as he was enveloped in a hug. It wasn’t until he saw the mass of red hair that he quashed the urge to take the person out. “Hey Michelle.”

“I am so glad you’re ok.” Clancy said into his chest.

“Michelle don’t you be getting make up on his suit now.” Alston said as he came over and slapped Ty on the back as Clancy broke away wiping her eyes.

Zane handed her a tissue out of his pocket.

Lassiter came up next. “Good to see you up and about Grady.”

“Thanks.”

“Hey man.” Perrimore said coming over. 

“Thanks guys.” Ty said. He hated a fuss being made. Sure, he had missed them all. They were all good close friends. But he had missed a lot.

“Break it up. You all have a case to work on.” Dan said from behind them.

Slowly they all walked back to their desks.

Ty stood beside his and pulled his chair out. It still squeaked. He looked up at the others as he sat down in it running his hands across the empty desk.

“We will bring our shit in tomorrow.” Zane said from across the other desk.

Ty nodded.

“So what is this case?” Zane said.

They soon got lost in the job at hand. Zane following up the money trail with Perrimore and Clancy. Ty, Alston and Lassiter were following the trail of the guy who was paying them.

“See we wouldn’t have thought to have looked in there.” Scott said to Ty.

“You lot don’t think like the people you are looking for. That’s what you have to do. Get inside their minds.”

“Yeah we aren’t all insane like you.” Harry said.

Ty just flipped them off.

Zane looked over at the other members of the team and smiled.

“Man you have it bad.” Freddie said.

“What?”

“Love sickness.” Michelle said as she printed off the sheets they needed. “You remind me of him when he came back off honeymoon.” She pointed at Perrimore.

“Yeah sorry about that Freddie.”

“Hey your guy was in the hospital and Harry was more than happy to step up to being best man.”

Zane placed his hand on Freddie’s shoulder. “I do need to talk to you though.”

“This is where I go and chase up the paperwork for the warrants needed.” Michelle said as she walked away.

“What do you need to talk to me about?”

“The kittens.”

Freddie gave Zane a puzzled look.

*********************************************************************

**To Be Continued in Chapter 14**


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Mole is revealed. 
> 
> Did any of you guess who it was????

14.

Ty looked over as Freddie and Zane moved away down the hall.

“Don’t worry he isn’t gonna proposition him.” Harry said with a laugh.

“No I know what he is doing.” Ty said as he sat down in his chair.

Michelle perched on the side of his desk. “How you doing really?”

“Better, odd nightmare and feeling guilty.”

“Why guilt?”

“If I hadn’t gotten so drunk they wouldn’t have had to drive and they…”

“Don’t you be doing that to yourself Ty. You had just lost your Grandfather and were going through a split. You needed to let off steam.”

“Yeah but I lost two people.” Ty said as he put his head on the desk.

“I know you did Ty, we all liked Dick. As hard on us as he was, he was a good man.” Michelle put her hand next to Ty’s head.

“They both were. I mean I lost a grandfather, an Uncle and Brother in a week of each other. I missed the funeral. I never got that chance Michelle…” Ty pushed his chair out. “…I need a minute.”

Michelle nodded as she watched Ty head to the bathroom.

Zane came back just as Ty disappeared into the bathroom. “Hey.” He said to Michelle. “Where did Ty go?”

“Bathroom.” Michelle said. “He…”

“What’s wrong?” Zane asked.

“We were talking and he…” Michelle then told Zane what Ty had just said.

“Shit. I knew it was too soon for all this. Even Deuce said it.” Zane looked to the bathroom.

Ty stepped out and looked over at Zane. He knew deep down he needed to go home.

Zane was over to him in a few strides. “Want me to see if Dan will let me go with you?”

Ty shook his head. “One of us needs to earn a living. I will take a few more days.”

Fred came walking out as he heard Ty speak. “Why don’t I take him? I can give him the kittens and drop him home I have to go over to Baltimore PD to speak to one of the guys there.”

“You sure you don’t mind Freddie?” Zane asked holding Ty’s hand.

“It would be my pleasure.”

“Thanks…you call me as soon as you are home.” Zane kissed Ty gently.

“Love you.” Ty said as he cupped Zane’s cheek and then headed off with Fred.

-

Fred made small talk with Ty as he drove. The plan was falling into place without him even really trying. “They have missed you.”

“The kittens?”

“Yeah Tango kept sitting by the window all the time. Foxtrot by the door. Whiskey just slept.”

“Doesn’t sound like the boys.”

“Well you will see when we get in.” Freddie parked up in his garage. 

Ty got out the car and headed up with Freddie. This was the first time he had been to Freddie’s new place. “Is the wife home?”

“No she is out of town visiting with her family.” Freddie unlocked his front door and gestured for Ty to head up. 

Ty heard the little meows as he reached a door at the top of the stairs. It was to his right. “Can I?”

“Course you can.” Freddie said as he opened his lounge door and watched Ty go to the spare room where the kittens were…but that wasn’t all that was there.

Ty looked over at the small kiddie’s playpen that was in an otherwise barren room. “Hey guys.” He said as he walked across to the pen and the meows of the kittens got louder. “You miss me?”

Freddie picked up the blunt object and gave such a sinister smile as he headed into the spare room.

Ty didn’t even see it coming. Why would he…Freddie was a close friend had been for years. 

Freddie watched as Ty hit the ground face first and then pulling out a spare set of cuffs, he knelt down having pulled a gun and pressed it to Ty’s head. Making sure he was out Freddie cuffed Ty and then glared at the meowing kittens. “Shut the fuck up you have just outlived your usefulness.” He yelled and then he grabbed at Ty dragging him out and heading for the stairs. “Now for the next part of my plan.”

-

Zane was sitting looking at the door and then his cell waiting for either Freddie to come back or Ty to text. It had been almost an hour and it wasn’t like Ty not to call. So Zane tapped the happy smiling face of Ty on his phone and waited. But the phone just rang and went to his voicemail. “Call me as soon as you get this. Love you.” He then hung up. Zane then lost himself in the new pile of paperwork that landed on his desk.

The next time Zane looked up Freddie was pinning up stuff on the evidence board. “Freddie.”

Freddie turned and looked at Zane. “Zane.”

“Did you drop Ty off?”

“Yeah dropped him off outside with the kittens in their carriers about 3 hours ago.”

“Fuck.” Zane said as hadn’t realised that it had been that long. He pulled his cell out and there was nothing.

“You ok?”

“He didn’t call.”

“Probably too wrapped up in the kittens and then napped he did look like shit.”

“Yeah maybe. I need to go speak to Dan.” Zane said.

Freddie turned back to the board with an evil smirk on his face.

-

Zane broke all the speed records to get home. Parking the car, he almost ran into the house. But it was in darkness. Ty’s key wasn’t in the bowl, his jacket wasn’t hung up. “TY??” he called out. 

Walking through the whole of the house there was no sign of Ty having come back home. Grabbing his phone he went to call Freddie when he saw he had a text from an unknown number. Swiping it open he fell to his knees as he saw the photo of Ty. 

Ty was blindfolded and gagged and his arms above his head attached to a chain. He could see the cuffs and some blood running down his arms. He was bare chested and barefoot. You could see the bruises on his ribs. It took him back to New York when Ty had been chained to a wall and bricked in. 

Along with the photo there were a few lines of text:

#You really think we would let you both walk. After what went down in New Orleans and the fact that Ty murdered the head of the Vega Cartel. See, I convinced them that you worked together. Now they are after your blood and will come for you too but not before they torture Special Agent Grady here just for fun. I heard all about how you loved to torture. I will be back in touch soon and don’t go trying to trace the number of the cell its long gone and scrambled. You and Grady fucked with my life for the last time.#

Zane stared at the photo. So the Cartel and maybe the mole had just played their card. He closed the text and he dialled a number and picked his iPad up.

-

“Don’t you dare.”

“Why not?”

“Because I said so.”

“But I like the way it makes your eyes go all bright and the vein on your neck pulse. Makes me wanna lick it.”

“Kels I just need to watch this last inning and I am all yours.”

“You say that all the time.” Kelly said as he held the remote in his hand.

“And I am always yours as soon as the game is done.”

“I hate when Baseball season starts you neglect me.” Kelly pouted and was just about to shut the TV off when Nick’s cell rang with Zane’s ringtone.

“Fuck’s sake.” Nick growled as he grabbed his phone. “Zane this better be…”

Zane forwarded the message as soon as he heard Nick. “I just sent you a message. Read it and then call me back.” He said as he hung up.

Nick looked at his phone as seconds later his phone pinged.

“What is it?”

Nick shrugged as he opened the text and then his blood ran cold. “Turn the TV off Kelly and book us on the next flight to Baltimore.” Nick said as he read the text and then called Zane back.

Zane thumbed to reply.

“Call your team, get them on this. Kels and I will be there ASAP. Don’t worry Zane we will get him back and end this shit once and for all.” 

“Thank you Nick.” Zane hung up.

“What the fuck is going on?” Kelly asked, as he was worried Nick never shut a game off and the look of sheer terror on his face when he read a text.

Nick held his phone out to Kelly as he got up off the couch.

Kelly took one look at the text. “I’ll book the tickets. You pack.”

*************************************************************************************

**To Be Continued in Chapter 15**


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an actual chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there. Sorry again for no chapter. Been having issues with AO3 letting me log in. 
> 
> I am taking part in NANOWRI so it will be another few weeks before I post anymore of love loss and marriage. Sorry. I do hope that you will all stay with me till it comes back.

Next chapter coming soon


	16. Chapter 16

16.

Zane sat on the step in the back yard as the forensic team took the evidence from his kitchen. He felt sick to the stomach that someone could do that to an animal. It was going to kill Ty when he found out, as Tango was his little minion as he called him. “I wish you were here Ty.” He said out loud.

Nick stepped out of the back door. “Zane…”

Zane looked behind him. “Nick?”

“They identified the number that was on the bag.”

“And?”

“It’s from your department.”

“What?”

“It’s from your office. Now either Ty had some evidence bags on him or…”

“…someone in my office is the mole. That’s what Dick thought. Shit…that’s how they knew about us. They read our damn files…fuck.” Zane stood up.

“But…”

“But what?”

“Anyone from the Bureau has access to other floors right?”

“They have to swipe in and out.”

“Right so who would have access to evidence bags with your numbers on?”

“That is easy…anyone who wants them has to swipe into a security room as it’s the evidence room as well so…”

“…there will be a log of who went in. I am guessing we should keep this quiet about the numbers?”

“Yeah or they will wipe the data. We need to get back to the office.” Zane said.

“Not you. You need to hang here.”

“Nick if you think for one minute…”

“Zane.” Nick cut him off. “If you show up in the office determined like this after just having a pet’s mutilated body delivered to you it’s gonna seem a little bit off.”

Zane nodded in defeat. He knew Nick was right. Zane had to play the worried fiancé part. “Go and find them. You find them we find Ty.”

“Kelly.” Nick called out. “When we find out who it is I will let you know so you can be there when we arrest them.”

“Good.” Zane said as he watched Nick walk away.

-

Freddie had three days off from work now and he sat in the basement of his house. He kept Ty on the brink of passing out; tending his wounds a little - he didn’t want him dying just yet. No Garrett had to be here to see Ty die. The meows from across the room made him roll his eyes as he got up. “God you three.” He said as he opened a tin of cat food, scraped it into 3 small trays, and set it into the box.

It had been the perfect idea. Dupe Garrett into thinking that he had killed one of the kittens. He was cruel but not that cruel. He had laughed when he had been at the store and saw the hot girl smiling at him. Didn’t take him long to get her…took her for a drink. Spiked the drink and dragged her back to his place. He was thankful that he lived in a very quiet neighbourhood. Not many people around.

The bomb had been a fake. Real looking but a fake. The kid did what he was supposed to do and Freddie wished he could have seen the look on Zane’s face when he opened the box.

Ty groaned.

Freddie walked from the kittens back to the man chained to the wall. “Morning Grady.”

Ty blinked open the one eye that would open. “Go fuck yourself.” 

“Oh fighting mood today I see. That’s good as we have a guest coming today.”

Ty tried to lick his dry split lip. “Guest?”

“The new head of the Cartel. He is overjoyed that I finally have you where he wants you. The man who killed his great uncle.”

“Another Vega?”

“Not in name no. But the last of the Vega family.”

“Great, so when Zane puts a bullet in his head the Vega Cartel will be done.”

Freddie laughed. “You have so much faith in Zane don’t you?”

Ty looked at the man he had called friend for years. “More than you will ever know. He will find me and then you will wish he hadn’t.”

“I am counting on him finding me.”

Ty looked a little puzzled.

“Two bird’s one stone. You see…” Freddie leant in. “…Dick, Jonas, your father and mine served together in the marines. Richard made my father’s life a misery every day as he was under him.”

“It’s what command does. You have to make their lives shit.”

“Not all the time…my father came home wounded and was honourably discharged. But he swore revenge on Richard Burns. So when my older brother…”

“I didn’t know you had a brother?”

“No one does. My father slept with a 17 year old on leave one day and my older brother was the result. He joined up just a few months before Burns retired.”

Ty shifted and wished he hadn’t as the pain shot through him.

“He was assisting in basic training and put my brother through hell. Calling my father and leaving a message stating Richard Burns was making his life a misery and he couldn’t take it anymore. He took his own life that night. My father vowed he would make Richard, Earl and Jonas pay.”

Ty growled. “So how come they were still alive after all these years?”

“My father got ill and couldn’t put his plan into effect. It wasn’t until I joined the FBI and he found I would be working with Dick that he told me everything. I felt so bad for him. I was to befriend you and watch you. Dad had connections and he used them. Turns out the mother of my brother was part of the Vega Cartel which made us family in a way and they wanted revenge on the people who had cost them a son and a mother.”

“So all of this?”

“I was told to drag it out. Then my father died suddenly not before I promised him that I would kill Richard Burns. I had a thought - Jonas was dead already and it was when I saw them rallying around your bed, the calls from your Ma I realised killing Earl wouldn’t make the pain go away. But if I killed something dear to Earl I would get to watch his world fall apart and that’s when I put the plan into action.”

“You are fucking sick in the head.”

“I am clever Grady. I will be hailed a hero when I put the call in that I have found the mole…the mole being you and killed the last member of the Vega Cartel. They will give me all the glory.”

Ty shook his head. “You think they will believe all this is happening in your goddamn house dick.”

“This isn’t my house.”

“What?”

“I only told you it was. I mentioned to the guys that the wife and I were thinking on moving. Not that we actually had. I just put that into your head to make it more believable. No one knows about this place.”

Ty let his head drop.

“You will die today, but not before you see your beloved one last time. You will die together.”

Ty looked up. Ty had always known that would be the way he and Zane died. But he had expected it to be a long long time in the future.

-

Zane sat smoking as he paced in the yard. Looking at the Mustang when his phone vibrated.

_#if you want to see the love of your life one last time then you need to leave the house now. Get into the cab that is outside waiting. Give the man your phone and gun then I will contact you again#_

Zane looked at the phone. Nick and Kelly had left. Would he have time to message them? He knew he didn’t have much time he just prayed that they would find who it was soon. Dropping his smoke to the ground he stood on it and then walked into the house he grabbed a piece of paper.

_~Nick. The mole contacted me. I have to get into a cab and go with the man in it. Use CCTV to track the car. Come find us. Zane~_

Then he pinned it to the fridge as he grabbed his gun and jacket and walked out the house and down to the cab.

After getting in, he handed over his gun and phone.

“Box on the seat.”

Zane looked down as the car started to move. Opening the box, he saw a phone and a blindfold.

The phone began to ring.

Freddie looked over at Ty who was now wearing a strip of duct tape across his mouth as Freddie disguised his voice with the aid of a voice changer device.

“Hello?”

“Thank you for getting in the car. I want you to put the blindfold on.”

Zane looked down at it. “Why?”

“Because I am in charge and I am telling you to do it. If you don’t then I hurt Ty here.” Freddie slapped Ty hard.

Ty groaned out as he felt the slap.

“Stop hurting him I will fucking wear it.” Zane took out the blindfold out and pulled it on.

Freddie looked at the screen as he had a camera in the cab. The cabbie was on the Cartel payroll. “Good boy. Well we shall see you very soon. I can’t wait for you to see who the man is that has been a pain in your ass for all this time.” He hung up.

Zane held onto the phone and prayed Nick and Kelly and his team would find them before they wound up dead.

***************************************************************************

**To Be Continued in Chapter 17**


	17. Chapter 17

17.

Arriving at the Baltimore office Nick flashed his badge and headed to the Agent in Charge’s office. Zane had told them Dan was trustworthy.

“Sir.” Nick said as he walked into the office.

“Detective O’Flaherty isn’t it?”

“It is and this is Kelly Abbott retired Corpsman of Recon team Sidewinder and we need to talk somewhere safe.” Nick said.

Kelly did a little wave to man, he knew the seriousness of what Nick was about to tell them.

“I have a place.” Dan said as he pushed up from his desk and gestured to them to follow him.

A few moments later they were stood in a boardroom. “It’s safe in here. I had everything disconnected no one but myself and Dick knew this so you can talk freely.”

“We found evidence back at Grady’s place.”

“What evidence?”

“You know that Zane received a rather nasty parcel earlier?” Nick said and he saw Dan nod. “Well the bag that the cat was in had some numbers on; we have asked the officer in charge not to disclose this fact yet. The numbers coincide with evidence bags from this office, this floor.”

“The mole is in my department?”

Nick nodded. “Zane also noticed the box the body was delivered in was a local removal firm box. So have any of the people on this floor moved lately? Oh and we need a copy of all the people who swiped in to the evidence room.”

“I can do one better, we have CCTV in there after one of the rookies kept going in and helping himself to a drugs stash we held in there. If you let me see the numbers we can determine to the time frame as the bags are delivered in and numbered every month.”

“That’s good.” Nick reached into his pocket, pulled out his notebook. Nick had jotted down the number from the bag and copied them onto a clean sheet, tearing it out he passed it to Dan. “Let’s get to work sir.”

Dan nodded.

-

Zane felt the car stop and the phone in his hand vibrate again. 

“Take the blindfold off.” the driver said.

Zane did and he looked out the windows of the cab, he was in a part of town he didn’t know. The houses here were set pretty far apart. He swiped the front of the phone. 

“Get out and come in. First door on your left.” 

Zane listened as the call ended, looking at the driver.

“Don’t try anything or I will put a bullet in you and drag you down there.”

Zane mentally put a bullet between the man’s eyes as he opened the door and climbed out. With his heart pumping he walked to the front door and pushed it open. The house was dimly lit. Closing the door behind him he walked to the first door on his left and knew right off it led to the basement.

Ty heard the footsteps above and looked into the shadows in the far corner of the basement where he knew Freddie was stood with a gun. Moving he felt the cuffs dig into his wrists more and the pain shot down his arms. 

Zane opened the door and he heard chains rattle and a groan he knew all too well. “Ty?” he said softly.

Ty felt his heart stop as he heard Zane’s voice. He wanted to scream and yell for him to run. But he couldn’t as he had that damn tape on his mouth.

Descending the stairs Zane kept his wits about him until he reached the bottom and saw Ty. He was in a beam of light. The memory of him bricked up all those years ago hit Zane as if he were reliving it. “Ty…”

Ty moved his eye across the room and back to Zane.

Zane looked hard at Ty and got what he meant and he turned as he moved closer to Ty. “Come on then show yourself. You have me here.”

Freddie laughed and Zane felt his blood turn to ice as he had heard that laugh a lot when Ty had been in New Orleans and deployed. “No.”

“Oh yes Zane.” Freddie stepped from the shadows with a gun raised. “No one would suspect little old me.”

“All this time…”

“Yes I had you all fooled. Even had Dick fooled, he was getting close though.”

“You killed him and Owen, and almost killed Ty.”

“I didn’t know Grady or Owen would be in the damn car. I am glad that Grady didn’t die. I want you both to die together.”

Zane made to move forward he heard a muffled sound like no from Ty behind him.

“Ah-Ah-Ah Garrett don’t you move.” Freddie raised the gun a little higher as he smiled at the sound of another set of footsteps. “Our guest is here.”

“Guest?” Zane said as he moved back next to Ty so he could see the stairs and Freddie. He gasped when he saw the man who came down.

“Well hello Xander…or Zane isn’t it. Long time no see.” the man said with a grin,

Zane knew this guy, he had fucked this guy a few times he was always at Vega Cartel parties and always made a bee-line for Zane with a bottle of something and some type of drugs.

“You look like you have seen a ghost Zane.” Freddie said.

Zane glared at Freddie. “So I guess this is the Cartel connection?”

“I run it now.”

“You? The rent boy?” Zane laughed.

Ty looked at the new man in the room.

“I only let you fuck me Zane.”

Ty moved his eye to look at the back of Zane who was just in front of him.

“You plied me with booze and drugs I would have fucked anything. So tell me how did you end up the head of the Vega Cartel?”

“When he killed my great uncle and you killed Samuel I was the only living blood relative.”

“They said that about Samuel.” Zane sighed.

“They didn’t know about me. You know how they are. So now I am the last of the Vega blood line.”

“You’re not a Vega in name though Marcus.”

“No but I run the Cartel now, we have been keeping tabs on you for a while now. Your time has come. Both of you.”

Zane swallowed hard. “Let me have some time with him…before you kill us. Give me that. You owe me for that night.”

Marcus looked at Perrimore. “Unchain him but keep him cuffed.”

“What?”

“I owe him this one thing. I am sure one last hour or so for them won’t hurt. They can’t go anywhere.”

“But…”

“Shut up Freddie and do it!” Marcus yelled.

Freddie put his gun in his holster. “Cuff Garrett first I don’t trust him.”

Marcus rolled his eyes and pulled a set of cuffs from his pocket. “Hands out in front of you.”

Zane held his hands out and felt the snap of the cuffs.

“Help me get Grady down. We will have to cuff him to a chair.” Freddie said.

“Let me help.” Zane said.

“Anything funny and I will put a bullet in you.” Freddie growled.

Ty looked at Zane as he saw the men come to unshackle him. 

Zane let Ty fall so he was over his shoulder and he carried him to the chair and gently lowered him into it, pressing a kiss to his cheek as he did.

“Move.” Marcus said as Freddie attached the cuffs behind Grady’s back and taped his ankles to the legs of the chair.

“There is one door in and out of this room. If you go near it I will shoot you dead.” Marcus said. “You have an hour or so, come on Freddie I assume you have food in this place?”

Freddie nodded as they headed up the stairs. “You sure it’s a good idea to let them…”

“I always grant a dying man’s request.” Marcus said. “Now food.”

Zane watched them go and he moved to kneel in front of Ty lifting his cuffed hands to his face. “I am gonna take the tape off.”

Ty nodded.

Pulling the tape fast Zane winced as he knew it would hurt with the beard on Ty. “Hi.”

Ty gave a smile and with a raspy voice. “Hello Beautiful.”

Zane gave him a watery smile and then he kissed Ty, not hard like he wanted but gently as his lips were sore he could tell. “I love you so much and we will figure a way out of this.”

Ty shook his head and pressed his forehead to Zane’s. “No we won’t. Freddie plans to kill all 3 of us.”

“What?”

“Yeah he wants the glory of being a hero. Seems his dad got a lot of shit off Dick. This is all about revenge against Dick, Jonas and my Dad.”

“Fuck.” Zane looked into Ty’s one good eye. “You look like shit.”

“Yeah, you don’t look to hot yourself Lonestar. Please tell me you let someone know where we are?”

Zane shrugged. “I left Nick and Kelly a note that’s all I had time for.”

“Show me your shoes.”

“What?”

“Your shoes Zane show me them.” Ty whispered.

Zane had his black work shoes on. 

“I am so glad you have those on.”

“Why?”

“Tap your heels together Dorothy.”

Zane gave Ty a puzzled look.

“Go on, you are our ticket out of here baby.”

Zane tapped his heels together. He was sure Ty was delirious. “There you go Toto we will be back in Kansas soon.”

“Don’t take the piss. I put trackers in your shoes.”

“You did what?”

“I got bored when I was on med leave.”

“I fucking love you.” Zane kissed him again.

-

Kelly was sat at Grady’s desk tapping a pen when the computer suddenly came on. “I didn’t touch it.” he called out.

Nick moved around and looked at the screen. A map was up and a red dot was flashing. “Grady you are a fucking genius. We need to get there quick as we can.”

“What?” Dan said.

“That is a homing beacon.” Kelly said.

“You think?”

“Grady must have one on him and has finally been able to activate it. We need to get there fast but silent.”

“Sir.” Scot said coming out of a room.

“Alston.”

“You are never gonna believe this sir.” Scot handed over a print out of a screen shot from the CCTV footage.

McCoy looked at it. “No fucking way.”

Scot just nodded as Michelle and Harry came over. “I remember the damn bags as well I used one the other day.”

“What is it?” Harry asked.

“Perrimore is the mole. Get a unit over to his place now and bring him in. I want the rest of you to go with detective O’Flaherty and bring Grady home alive and well. That’s an order.”

“On it.” Michelle replied, already gathering her things and pulling her jacket on.

“Come on Kels.” Nick called.

*********************************************************************

**To Be Continued in Chapter 18**


	18. Chapter 18

18.

Zane had grabbed another chair and was sat in it facing Ty when heard the meows and he swallowed hard and wiped at his eyes. “Ty I need to…”

Ty moved his knee a little to brush against Zane’s.

“The bastard killed Tango.”

Ty shook his head. “He didn’t, I promise the kittens are over there.” 

Zane looked where the sound was coming from and then he grinned. “He may kill us Ty but he won’t be a fucking hero as he cocked up.”

Ty cocked his head a little. “How are you so sure?”

“The bag he used to dupe me had a serial number on that Nick recognised.”

“Nick?”

“Yeah he went into full on detective mode.”

“Bet that was fun to watch.”

“The numbers were from our department Ty; he has messed up big time so his glory will be short lived. At least with…”

“Hey don’t have us dead and buried yet Hoss. I fully plan to live to be married to you.”

“You know me.”

“Yeah morbid fucker.” Ty gave a smile. “Can you do me a favour baby?”

“Anything.”

“Scratch my damn nose it’s been driving me mad for days.”

Zane laughed and reached up and scratched his nose.

-

Nick, Clancy, Alston and Lassiter were all armed. Kelly wore a vest but wasn’t allowed a gun as he wasn’t police or FBI but Nick had told them he was coming with them.

Sat in the back of an unmarked van Kelly looked around at Ty’s team. They were just as shocked to hear one of their own was a traitor. He knew how it felt as when he learnt about Bell all those years ago he felt sick to the core. Then when he learnt about the lies Ty had told them for years he had felt sick again.

“Right…” Nick pulled out his service piece and handed it to Kelly. “…need you armed babe.”

Kelly nodded and checked the gun over even though he had seen Nick do it already.

“You can’t give a civilian a loaded weapon.”

“Kels doesn’t need a weapon but it makes me feel better, he is a former Recon Marine I trust him and it’s my gun so I will get the flack for this not him or you. So Clancy, Lassiter you go in the front, Kelly and I will take the back. Alston you’re our back-up. If it’s not us or Grady coming out that door you shoot.”

“God you just love giving orders don’t you?” Michelle said, she smiled as Grady was the same.

“He is hot as hell when he does.” Kelly gave that amazing smile of his.

Nick winked at him. “We are bringing Grady home.” he said as he tried Zane again.

“Still no answer?” 

Nick shook his head. “He may have fallen asleep.”

“Bullshit Irish, you think…”

“…Once we have Grady alive and we hear that Perrimore has been arrested then I will believe he is sleeping.” Nick turned his phone to silent and pocketed it as he checked his back-up weapon over.

-

Marcus was sat in the kitchen with Freddie. “I am surprised you didn’t shoot Grady before now.”

“I want him to watch the man he loves die first then I want him to call his father and tell him goodbye and I want Earl Grady to hear his eldest son die on the phone.”

“You would be brilliant in the Cartel. I think you should throw your badge away and come back to Miami with me.”

“No way, my slate is clean once I do this. I will be a hero and I want to bask in that glory.”

“Shame, but understand the offer will always be open.” Marcus raised the bottle.

“I will remember that.” Freddie said as he raised his own bottle.

-

They parked the van around the corner of where the beacon was flashing.

“There is a cab parked outside.” Their undercover guy reported. He had walked around the corner a few minutes before.

“You need to commandeer that cab.”

“There is a car parked here too, Miami plates.”

Nick looked at Kelly and he knew what it meant. “We need to go in carefully I think we have the Miami Cartel here.”

Everyone nodded as they waited for the nod that the cab was secure and they could move in. Marked cop cars were parked a block away and were waiting on a call from Alston to move in.

-

It was less than a minute later the call came that cab was secure and they were good to go.

Nick nodded and they filed out the back of the van. Flanking Nick, Kelly stuck close to him as they rounded the house. All the years of working together they didn’t need words. Nick checked in windows that rooms were empty. Then nearing the back he heard voices and looked at Kelly and gestured with his fingers to his eyes and then the door and held up 2 fingers.

Kelly nodded and pulled his gun up high. Moving around to crouch he looked at Nick and nodded and then Kelly stood to full height and booted the door.

Clancy and Lassiter heard the crash and kicked the front door in and swarmed in.

-

Zane heard the crashes from above and then shots being fired. He looked at Ty.

“Cavalry has arrived.”

“Let’s hope it’s not rookies up there.” Zane said.

-

Kelly shot one guy as he reached for a gun on the table and the momentum knocked him back in his chair and to the floor.

Nick shot out as soon as he saw the other man. He only shot his hand and the guy screamed out.

Clancy and Lassiter arrived seconds later and froze mid step.

The recognition of who was shot in the hand shocked them all. “Freddie.”

“How?”

“You didn’t realize how resourceful Ty Grady is. Now where is he?” Nick pointed the gun at him.

Kelly nodded to Harry to cover the other guy.

Freddie looked at the red headed man holding the gun and knew the game was up. “Downstairs with Garrett.”

“Zane’s here?” Nick said. “Kels go see.”

Kelly stepped out the room and opened the one door that would lead down to the basement. He called down. “Garrett.”

“Thank fuck. You need to get cuff keys and an ambulance here now.” Zane called up as he looked at Ty.

“Told you.” Ty rasped.

“On it. I’ll get the keys.” Kelly tapped his ear. “Alston give the others the green light. Perps’ contained and we need 2 ambulances.”

“Already did it when I heard gun shots.” Scot said as he had heard Clancy utter Freddie’s name.

-

Zane was sat in the back of the ambulance as the EMT set IV’s up and they tended to the wounds on Ty’s wrists as well as the cuts and bruises. He had told them about Ty’s reaction to pain meds but they knew as they had his file. 

Perrimore and the Cartel guy were already heading off to another hospital with armed cops with them. The guy Kelly had shot was in a bad way but he didn’t give a shit. He was giving his statement.

Nick walked to the back of the ambulance. “I will take the kittens back to yours after I get them checked over; you keep an eye on him. I have called Earl and told him he is flying down as soon as he can.”

“You didn’t have to call my Dad he is gonna give me shit now.” Ty groaned and then laughed.

“Ignore him he is high. Thanks Nick.”

“Thank him for bugging you.” Nick said. “See you in a few.”

Zane smiled as Nick closed the doors and banged on them and watched the EMT drive away with his friends inside.

Kelly came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. “Come on Irish, we need to wrap this up and hand it off to the rest of Grady’s team.”

Nick let out a long breath as he turned and looked down into Kelly’s ever changing eyes and then kissed him. “Yeah let’s go.”

*********************************************************************

**To Be Continued in Chapter 19**


	19. Chapter 19

19.

It was a week later that they finally let Ty home, the wounds on his wrists and ankles were healing fine but were still bandaged up. Once again he was seeing a shrink but he didn’t mind he needed it. 

Kelly had been cleared for shooting the Cartel guy. It had been deemed as self-defence. Marcus Newton his name was, he was still in hospital but was arrested and with Perrimore singing like a canary they had a lot to add to the original arrest. 

Nick had written up his own report and handed it over to the FBI team, his captain had called him and told him he needed him back in Boston in the next week.

Zane handed Ty his can of Dr Pepper. “So that’s it.”

“I hope so I can’t do this shit no more.” Ty said.

“I know what you mean.” Zane dropped onto the sofa next to him.

“We should just cut and run Zane, hand our badges in permanently and just…”

“…it’s a good dream Ty.” Zane said sipping his mountain dew.

“Some dreams come true you know.” Ty said.

“Meaning?”

“I…” Ty pushed himself up, he was still weak but he could get around as he walked to the painting on the wall and he pulled it down and opened the safe behind it. “…I was gonna spring this on you when we came back from our wedding.”

Zane stood up as Ty opened the safe and pulled a brown envelope out and handed it to him. “What’s this?”

“Our retirement plan.” Ty smiled as he closed the safe, hung the painting back up and sat on the sofa again as Zane sat next to him.

Zane looked into the envelope and pulled the papers out and then he reached for his glasses and started to read.

Ty watched him and licked his lips waiting and hoping Zane would like what he had done.

“You bought a building?”

Ty nodded. “Its 3 stories.”

“What the hell?” Zane looked at Ty.

“Hear me out. This place…its ours now but it’s got my stamp throughout the place. I figured this could be our fresh start a place to call ours not mine or yours. The lower floor has commercial use and I figured…you love books and well…there isn’t a decent bookstore around here.”

“You…bought…fuck Ty.” Zane grinned as it dawned on him what Ty was giving him. “We could sell Black Market Orchids from the back.”

“I was hoping you would say that. I can’t do this anymore Zane. I really thought that was it this time.”

“You know what Ty.” Zane set the papers down. “I thought it was too. The moment I saw it was Freddie I thought we were dead. But…”

“Ah the infamous but.” Ty took Zane’s hand in his.

“…I knew we wouldn’t deep down.”

“How?”

“Fate wouldn’t let us die without getting married first. She isn’t that much of a bitch.”

“I don’t know. Of late she has thrown a lot of shit at us.” Ty lifted Zane’s hand to his lips.

“Yeah well it’s time for us to catch a break now. Just be Ty and Zane not Agent Grady or Garrett. Time to live our lives.”

Ty smiled. “I agree with you on that one. We don’t have to look over our shoulders any more. We did it Zane.”

“Now…call city hall and get us the first damn spot available to marry and call your brother to get his ass here with our rings.” Zane said.

“Bossy! You call Deuce while I book our wedding.” Ty grinned.

-

**Two weeks later…**

Deuce had flown down two days before but the dumb fuck had left their rings back in Philly so Ty had come up with the best idea. They didn’t need rings. Rings could get lost and they both needed something else so the day before their wedding they both sat in the tattooist chair getting inked.

Nick was glad they were getting married on a weekend so he didn’t piss his captain off anymore. He and Kelly had flown in, as had Digger.

Zane had stayed in a hotel the night before with his dad, Annie and Mark. Nick and Kelly had dropped by for an hour and told him they would see him at city hall.

Zane and Ty had spoken for ages on the phone, course they had gotten each other off with words and their own hands. 

So now Zane stood in front of the mirror, he pulled on the charcoal suit he had chosen all those weeks ago and then he looked down at his left hand to his ring finger, he had gotten a small anchor tattooed on it. It had been the most perfect idea when Ty had suggested it.

Annie tapped on the door. “You decent?” she said pushing the door open and smiled as she walked in. “Look at you. All handsome.”

Zane blushed a little. “I can’t believe the day is here Annie.”

“I don’t think any of us can Z.” Annie walked forward. She wore a simple light grey dress with black kitten heels to go with it.

“Is it time?”

Annie nodded. “Dad wants a word first.” 

“I will meet you down in the lobby.”

Annie kissed her brothers cheek and then left him alone as Harrison walked in.

“Son.”

“Sir.” Zane said turning around to him.

“I just want to say I am proud of you son.”

Zane smiled. “Thank you Dad.”

“So how does it feel to be retired?”

“Good, the new place takes up our time the plans are coming on good.”

“I do wish your Mother could see how happy you and Ty are.”

“I know Dad I do too but she would never have done. I have all the family and acceptance I need with me today. Ty and I can have our happy ever after.”

“You both deserve it, all the crap you two have been through. Let’s get going Son, don’t want him beating you there and him thinking you have left him at the altar.”

Zane laughed. “He would die on the spot.” Zane said as he grabbed the boxes that he was going to drop in the honeymoon suite for later.

-

Ty stood in their bedroom having pulled on Zane’s favourite blue suit and had just done his tie up when he heard his Mother’s footsteps outside his door. “Come in Ma.”

“I hate having a Marine for a Son and a Husband I can’t sneak up on you.” Mara said walking up to her Son and set his tie right. “You look ready Tyler.”

“I feel it Ma.”

“Both my boys married off.” Mara sighed deeply.

“Don’t you go crying.” Ty warned.

“I came to give you this.” Mara held out a small box. “It was given to your father the day he married me. He wanted to give this to you but I knew he would probably cry and that would set you off.”

“What is it?” Ty asked as he took it.

“The shovel wasn’t the only thing your grandfather came back home with.” 

Ty opened the box and in it was a really old pocket watch.

“Your Great-Grandfather gave that to Chester when he married your Grandmother just as he had been given it. It’s really old and I know Chester would’ve wanted you to have it.”

Ty looked up at his Mom with tears on his lashes. “Thanks Ma, means a lot and it’s like he is here with us.”

“He is Son; all those we have loved and lost are with us.” Mara touched his cheek. “Now let’s go get you married.”

“Yeah.” Ty slid the watch into his inside pocket and patted it and then he looked at his ring finger and the compass he had tattooed there. It would always lead him to Zane wherever he was.

-

The service went quick not that Ty or Zane noticed they only had eyes for each other. Their gaze hadn’t been broken since Ty walked towards Zane and then they walked together down to the Justice of the Peace.

Ty never faulted in his vows and neither did Zane, then they were told to seal their marriage with a kiss and Zane swept Ty off his feet kissing him hard.

That set Mara off with happy tears and Annie too.

Kelly watched Nick. It would be them soon he knew it. Nick looked good in his dress blues, as did Kelly and Digger. They wanted to have at least one happy occasion to wear them too. Next to Kelly and Digger there were four empty chairs but they had names on them.

**_Elias Sanchez  
Owen Johns  
Richard Burns  
Chester Grady._ **

They may not physically be there but they would be in spirit.

-

Taking the party back to the hotel the speeches were given by Nick and Deuce and then the reception could really begin.

Ty and Zane took to the floor as husbands for their dance and it was the song that they had danced to all that time ago in Ty’s living room when Zane was blind and Zane had first told Ty he loved him. But Ty had brushed it off.

“I love you.”

Ty looked up into Zane’s deep dark brown soulful eyes. “I love you too.”

Zane pressed a soft kiss to Ty’s lips.

The night wore on, Nick and Kelly were drunk and singing on the karaoke egged on by Digger who was sitting holding Ty’s cousin Emma’s hand.

“You think…”

“If anyone can handle Digger its Emma but if he hurts her…” 

Zane stopped Ty with a kiss. “Wanna head up to our room? I have one last thing I want to give you.”

Ty looked at Zane. “Lead on Mr Garrett.”

Zane stood and held his hand out for Ty.

Earl watched from across the room as he saw his son, no sons head off and he smiled as he kissed his wife’s head.

*********************************************************************

**To Be Concluded in Chapter 20**


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story, for all the kudos and comments. They mean so much. I do hope you like the conclusion of this story.

20.

Zane slid the card into the lock and pushed the door open. Guiding Ty into the room Zane closed the door behind him and then he undid his tie and top button. “Alone at last.”

Ty turned around and looked at his husband. That was still so shiny and new he didn’t think the shine would ever wear off.

“You have that look in your eyes.”

“Do I?” Ty let his jacket slide off and to the floor as he moved his hand to his tie next.

Zane stood there watching as Ty slowly undressed, the tie dropped to the floor to join the jacket. Ty toed his shoes off next and then pulled his socks off which had made Zane chuckle as Ty hopped around a little. 

“Stop laughing I am trying to be sexy here.” Ty said tossing his socks behind him.

“Baby you don’t need to try. You are sexy, but carry on.” Zane had unbuttoned his own shirt and left it open.

Ty lost his shirt next, quickly followed by his pants and he stood there naked as the day he was born.

“You’ve been commando all this damn time?”

“Surprise.” Ty said as he wiggled his semi erect cock at Zane.

“Tease.” Zane said as he walked towards Ty, losing his own shirt on the way. Reaching to his neck Zane traced a finger across the compass that lay there.

Ty looked nowhere but Zane’s eyes as he stood on his tip toes and kissed him. Slipping his tongue into his mouth and a small moan escaped as he did.

Wrapping his arms around Ty and pulling him closer Zane had one hand deep in Ty’s hair and the other cupped his bare ass.

Sucking and biting on Zane’s lip Ty broke the kiss. “What’s my surprise?”

Zane kissed Ty chastingly and then stepped away. “Close your eyes and stay right there.”

Ty looked like he was about to say no when he smiled and let his eyes close.

Zane got out of his shoes, socks and then his pants as he walked to the table and opened up the boxes and picked up the two items and headed back to Ty.

Ty concentrated to hear what Zane was doing. He heard the sound of fabric being removed so he knew Zane was now naked and he almost opened his eyes to see but he didn’t. The next thing that reached Ty’s ears was the rustling sound of paper. Then he heard Zane walking back to him.

Zane stood in front of Ty and then with a smile he raised his hand.

Ty felt the weight on his head and he opened his eyes and looked at Zane who was now naked but for two things. That sexy assed smile that Ty loved and a brown Stetson.

“I never should have taken that from you that day. I regretted it the moment I did it.”

Ty looked up at his own head and saw the black rim of Zane’s hat. “You wanted me to get the message that we were done and I knew the meaning when you took it.”

“I never want us to be done Ty, I love you so much and that time apart broke me.”

Ty looked up with hooded eyes. “It killed me too and broke me so bad I had Nick and Kelly worried about me. I was worried for myself but you have me forever Zane. I promise you that.”

Zane cupped Ty’s face and kissed him harder this time. “I need you Ty.”

Ty nodded as he kissed Zane back and then broke the kiss. “Get on the bed cowboy.”

Zane grinned as he headed for the king-size bed and lay in the centre. Hanging his hat on the bed knob.

“You are so fucking gorgeous.” Ty said as he reached down and took his cock in his own hand taking long lazy strokes.

“Right back at you partner.” Zane said watching Ty and letting his Texan come out more as he knew it drove Ty wild.

“I can’t believe you are mine. No one else’s.”

Zane pulled his knees up and reached under the pillow for the lube as his eyes never left Ty as he uncapped the tube and squeezed some into his hand and then he lubed his cock.

Ty moved closer to the bed and took the lube and coated his fingers. Tapping Zane’s legs to lower them Ty winked as he straddled over Zane but with his back facing Zane. Reaching around to his ass Ty teased a finger across his hole as he felt Zane’s hands on his ass.

The moment Ty had straddled him Zane knew what was coming and he grabbed Ty’s ass and pulled his cheeks apart as he watched Ty slip a finger inside himself. It was one of the hottest sights in the world when Ty fucked himself.

Adding a second and then a third Ty rocked back on his fingers moans and cussing falling from his lips.

“Ty…baby please…need you.” Zane said as his cock was leaking and throbbing as Ty rode his fingers.

Slowly pulling his fingers out his ass Ty knelt up and reached down and took Zane’s cock in his hand and guided it to his ass and slowly sank down on to it.

Zane gasped as the heat surrounded him he sat up a little as he slid his arms around Ty as Ty started to move his hips slowly, Zane squeezed Ty’s nipples and sucked and bit at Ty’s shoulders. It felt so good, right and perfect Ty wearing his hat and riding him.

Ty turned his head to capture Zane’s lips and moaned into them as his movements sped up. He knew the first time they made love as married men would be quick, but they had the rest of their lives to take it slow and tender.

Zane kissed Ty back hard as his orgasm washed over him and he pulled Ty down hard on him and pumped him full of his seed as he felt Ty jacking himself and seconds later Ty came panting and calling Zane’s name.

Zane fell back on the bed and pulled Ty with him just as Ty tossed the hat to the floor and lay on Zane’s chest. Happy, sated, loved and safe.

~*~

They didn’t go off on a honeymoon they just locked themselves away in the row house making love, talking about the bookstore, how they wanted to have their living area above it.

Ty woke on the Monday morning aching and sore but happy. The morning sunlight beaming through a crack in the blinds making his compass pendant glint. Ty turned to see Zane flat on his back. An arm strewn across his eyes, a light snore coming from his wicked lips. They had kicked the sheets from the bed a few hours before and Ty admired his work on Zane’s body. The bruises, bites and scratches that he knew were almost mirrored on his own body. He had been about to blow Zane when the pressing need to pee got the better of him.

Grabbing his sweats he pulled them on as he tiptoed out the room. He decided best to wake Zane with a cooked breakfast and then he could blow him after. 

Ty finished in the bathroom grabbing his tee from the floor where it had been dropped the night before. Pulling it on he headed down the stairs just as someone banged on the front door.

Instinctively his hand went to the back of his sweats for a gun he didn’t carry any more. Then he headed to the door and pulled it open. “Kelly if that is you and Irish I am gonna…” before him stood a young woman who if she was a day over 18 he would eat Zane’s Stetson. 

The woman looked at the photo in her hand and then to the man before her. The same eyes she had seen in the mirror in the bathroom when she practiced this speech stared back at her.

“Can I help you?” Ty asked.

“Beaumont Tyler Grady?” she said.

Shocked to hear his full given name Ty looked at her. “Grady-Garrett now but yeah that’s me who are you?”

“Do you remember this photo.” the girl held it up.

Ty reached out and took the photo in his hand and looked at it. It took a second or two but he remembered the girl in the photo. He had taken her to their prom as he couldn’t go with David. He had a fair few drinks and ended up in the boat house with her. “I remember her.” he handed the photo back not having a clue where this was going. “Look that was like 20 years ago and if you are looking for her I have no idea where she is.”

The girl took a deep breath and then spoke. “Look there is no easy way to say this so…here goes.”

Ty held onto the door, all he wanted was this kid to do one so he could get back to planning on how to give his husband a blow job after breakfast.

“You’re my Dad.”

Ty looked at this girl. “ZANE!!!!!!” he screamed out.

**The end………………….for now.**


End file.
